A new Yandere
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Sequel for "I give up". Both Yandere-chan and her Senpai are now graduated and ready for their own life together with each other. And after about a year since their wedding, a small little boy has come into his life. The family lives peacefully together... until their son has a crush on a girl at Akademi High, where he is studying at, and is willing to do everything to have her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Sakumira's back with a sequel for "I give up". Ta dah! Do you like it? I hope you do. :)**

 **Actually, I was supposed to post this a couple of days ago from the day I had this idea, but I was busy with the cover art. But whatever! I'm here!**

 **This story is kinda like the story of the male Yandere-chan, somehow… You all know that this game isn't finished yet, so I maybe will update slower later on because in the meanwhile Yandere Dev may adds more features in the game so I have to stay tune for it.**

 **This first chapter is rather… crappy, since I didn't know how to start, but hope you will it, including this story. R & R **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The graduation day.**

Finally, that day had come, the last day that Yandere-chan would ever be at the university, the day that would seal the memories of hers as a student and she would stepped into her own life. Yes, it was the graduation day.

The party was over and Yandere-chan was now at the fountain of the university. She looked at the water and smiled proudly as she saw herself in the water with her graduation outfit, she felt just like a grown woman now. Well, she really was, since she was 22 now. She then wondered what she will do once she left the university. Of course that she would get a job and even… marry Senpai and had kids.

She gripped her shirt at that thought. Because he was a year older than her so when he left the university, she still had to study here. Of course that they still kept in touch, but to study here without him made her felt lonely and… anxious. Why? Because she once become a yandere just to have him, and now they were no longer together in the school, she wondered what he did when she wasn't with him. It wasn't like that she didn't trust him, she believed in him very much; it was just that… she feared that someone would try to steal him away from her and she would have to kill them once again. It was normal before (and somehow satisfied), but now since she had given up on killing, it would be hard for her.

"No." She mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. "I don't want to kill people anymore…"

She continued to stare at the water and thoughts kept flooding in her mind. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her backward, making her back touched something. She turned around and saw…

… Senpai, who was smiling down at her.

"T-Taro!?" She exclaimed and he chuckled back.

"Surprise, Ayano?"

"Taro, why are you here? You're supposed to be at the office where you work by now!"

"It's Sunday, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

She chuckled embarrassingly, and he just hugged her tighter. She turned around and returned the hug.

"I miss my Senpai so much."

"Me too, Ayano." He paused and they broke the hug. "So you're graduated, right?"

"Yes"

"And do you have any place to live?"

"Well, I have my house where my family lives, but I'm thinking of getting my own place."

"Hey, I want to ask you if you want to live at my place."

Her eyes widened. "I beg your pardon."

"Since you're graduated and you're finding your own place, why you move in to live with me?" He rubbed the back of his head. "We can… you know, have more time together and maybe you can get yourself a job near there. How does that sound?"

Needed no time to think, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to nearly fall down.

"Yes yes yes yes! I will! I will!"

He smiled back at her; seeing her so happy made him felt happy as well.

* * *

As the couple spent their time together, a orange-haired boy in his graduation outfit stood behind a big tree and smiled at them.

"Well…" Kaitan said just loud enough for him to hear. "Gotta leave those two lovebirds alone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The proposal**

It was a beautiful Sunday. Yandere-chan had gone to do some shopping with Kokona and the others, so Senpai hung out with Kaitan instead. Why they know each other? Well, a boyfriend should know his girlfriend's best friend, at least that was what I thought.

"How are you doing with Inkyu?" Senpai said as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Well, last week I just proposed to her."

"What!? Already?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I want to marry her so badly, though. And when I asked her, she was so happy that she hugged me real tight."

"But at least that she said yes, right? Well, congratulation Kaitan." Senpai pushed his elbow to Kaitan's slightly, and the soon-to-be-groom man chuckled.

"Thanks, man." They started talking about other things for a while before Kaitan paused. "Say… when are you planning to ask Ayano-chan?"

Senpai stopped in his step and blushed. "I… uh… um... Come on man! Why do have to ask that in a sudden of second?"

Kaitan looked straight into him. "I'm serious, Taro. We're at the age of marriage now and not high school students anymore. I think that you should ask her soon."

"I… am not sure about this." He sighed. "I don't think I'm ready to be a husband. And even if I am, will she accept?"

Kaitan shook his head and put a on his shoulder. "Hey, why do you have to worry about that? She loves you very much, that's what made her choose you."

"What do you mean 'choose'?" Senpai raised an eyebrow at him and Kaitan quickly covered his mouth upon realizing what he just accidentally said.

"Nothing!"

Senpai was still looking at him.

"Forget about that, okay!? Anyway, you understand what I said, right?"

"Kinda… But-"

"No but! I believe you can do it!"

"Thanks…" Senpai chuckled. "I guess."

* * *

It was 6 PM in a Tuesday evening and Yandere-chan was looking for some clothes in her closet; Senpai just sent her a message yesterday that he would pick her up tonight for dinner. She was excited so she definitely had to look very nice.

"Hmm… what should I wear?" She said to herself. "This!"

She said happily and pulled out something. It was a red sleeveless knee-length dress with a white bow at the right of its waist. She put it on, braided her hair and did some makeup; she also put on a yellow necklace and matching bracelets around her wrists. A pair of black high heels finished her look. She looked at herself in the mirror and spun around, admiring her beauty.

"Not bad." She smiled and the doorbell rang. She took her white handbag and ran down the stairs. She opened the door and there was her handsome Senpai. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie and black shoes. As soon as he saw her, he froze right in his place. Hearing from him nothing, Yandere-chan waved her hand in front of her chest, which snapped him out.

"S-sorry Yan-chan." He scratched his head. "It's just that… you look very pretty tonight."

She blushed. "Thank you, Senpai. You look nice, too."

He smiled and extended a hand to her, which she took it. "Ready for our dinner?"

"You know you don't need to ask."

They got in his car and he drove her to the restaurant. It wasn't very big and fancy, but it had good cooks which made delicious food. They took their seats and ordered steaks, salads and some wine.

"So… how's your work this month?" Yandere-chan asked.

"Well, nothing's new, actually." He paused and cut his steak with his knife. "But Kaitan just told me that he just proposed to Inkyu."

"Really!? He's gonna pay for not telling his best friend."

He chuckled and continued to eat while talking about various topics with his girlfriend. During their talk, she noticed that he was a little nervous, which made her curious. He also sometimes looked at his pocket, she wondered what was up with him, but she decided to let him tell himself. She didn't want to pressure him anyway.

After they finished their meal, Senpai paid and he took her home. When Yandere-chan was in front of her door, she turned back to him who was standing behind.

"Thanks for the dinner Taro-kun." She smiled.

"It's nothing, sweetie."

"Well, goodnight to you."

Before she could touch the door knob, his hand stopped hers and she looked back in surprise.

"Actually, I… want to tell you something."

She was confused for a bit until he knelt before her. He looked up at her.

"Yan-chan, I'm very happy to have a wonderful girlfriend like you, and I want to take the next step…"

He paused to tuck his hand into his pocket and took out a ring, which made her cover her mouth. "Ayano Aishi, will you marry me?"

She was speechless, no word can describe how she felt. Tears formed in her eyes and he quickly stood up.

"Ayano, what's wrong? Hey, I'm sorry if I made you-"

He was cut off when she pulled his tie down and their lips touched. He wrapped his hands around her waist and they broke the kiss. He looked at her to see tears on her eyes, but on her lips was a beautiful smile.

"My Senpai… Of course I will. I have waited for this moment for so long, don't you know that? I have wanted to be with you for eternity…"

She hugged him, which he returned it.

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A new member**

Yandere-chan was in the bathroom, staring at the mirror with a shocked face. She and Senpai were married about 6 months ago and she didn't feel good recently. At first she thought that it would be fine so she didn't care about it much, but now her illness was getting worse so she checked if something she ate was bad or the weather was good or not. But then she noticed that she hadn't had her… last "period" for a very long time so there was only one thing that she thought was the reason.

She took the test with the pregnancy stick and now she was… you have already known at the beginning.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Senpai called out from the door. He just came back from work. Yandere-chan walked out and smiled.

"Welcome home. How was your work today?" She asked as she helped him taking off his jacket.

"Well, nothing special actually." He said. "Is dinner ready? I'm hungry."

"Yes. I just finished making it so it's still hot."

* * *

Senpai stared at Yandere-chan while sitting on the chair with a book on his hands. She acted strange tonight. Usually, she was always the one that start the conversation first and they always had fun while eating. But tonight she was awfully silent and he had to come up with a topic every time he felt uncomfortable about the silence.

He decided to ask her.

He stood up and walked to the direction of the sink where his wife was washing dishes. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, do you need anything?" She smiled, and he quickly notice that she was trying to smile.

"You acted strange Ayano. What's in your mind? Something's wrong?" Hearing his topic, she quickly turned her head back and stared back at the dishes.

"Oh… that? Um, it's not a big deal. Just feeling a bit headache." She paused. "You should go to sleep. You need to be up early tomorrow."

"I'm not going until you answer me." He forced her to look at him. "You were awfully silent a while ago. I don't that it was the headache."

She looked down. "I… don't know if I should tell you."

"I'm your husband and I'm ready to listen everything."

She washed the bubbles away from her hands and turned to him fully. "There will be a new member in our family."

"That's it? I thought it was something serio-" He was cut off when he realized what she meant. "Wait a second… don't you mean that…?"

She said nothing and twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh! I'm so happy honey!" He picked her up and twirled her in the air, which made her yelped loudly in surprise.

"Taro! Put me down!"

"Heh, sorry…" He put her down. "Just… overreacted." He scratched his head. "But I'm still happy Ayano! We finally have a child of our own. Why don't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm just… actually, I don't actually know." She chuckled and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Inkyu just finished doing the wash up and she felt very tired right now. It was 2 PM after all and she thought she would watch TV. When she reached the living room, she saw Kaitan put down the telephone.

"Hey Inkyu, guess what." He smiled at her. "We're gonna be uncle and aunt."

"Really?" She said excitedly. "Who's going to have a baby?"

"Ayano and Taro. Ayano just phoned me that she just found out that she was pregnant a week ago."

"Wow. I'm glad for them. Say… wanna watch TV with me?"

"Um… maybe later. Because I want to read a book."

"Aw come on." She held his arm. "Please? Watching alone would be so boring without you."

How could he say no to those puppy eyes? "Heh, okay then…" He chuckled as the flopped on the sofa. "… Inkyu Watton."

* * *

 **Sorry if you have waited for so long, I was feeling lazy a few days ago and didn't want to write. And I'm sorry if this chapter is too short (or possibly bad), hope you forgive me.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for updating slower than usual, just got busy recently :(**

 **Chapter 4: The birth of the child**

"Oh, you kick again." Yandere-chan giggled as Senpai put his hand on her belly. She was nine months pregnant now and was ready to give birth at anytime, so Senpai decided to always stay with her.

"You're such a playful one, aren't you?" Senpai said happily. "You will be able to play with your daddy at anytime soon."

Yandere-chan just smiled. Every time she thought about having a child in their life, she couldn't help but felt happy. Her dream since high school was finally coming tr-

"Ah!" She suddenly yelped.

"Huh? What's wrong honey?" He asked worriedly. She was only to make out another yelp as another yelp came from her lips. His face became pale when he quickly realized what it meant. He hurriedly took her to the hospital.

* * *

Yandere-chan yelled again while holding Senpai's hand tightly. It was like that she was going to grip it apart. But Senpai ignored the pain and tried to support his wife who was on the hospital bed.

"You can do it Ayano. I know you can!"

'N… Now I know how my victims felt when they got stabbed by me…' She thought and yelled more.

* * *

Kaitan and Inkyu opened the door and entered the room where Yandere-chan was. They found her lying on the bed with Senpai asleep beside her with his head and arms on the bed.

"Kaitan? Inkyu? I don't expect you two to come here this early in the morning." Yandere-chan said as the pair came and stood beside her.

"How are you doing Ayano? Are you still hurt?" Kaitan asked.

"Well, I'm still hurt but it has gotten better since a few days ago."

"I hope you'll get better soon."

"Thanks." She said and looked over her sleeping husband. She smiled a bit and swiped a strand of hair out off his face. "He must be exhausted of taking care of me."

"Yeah… Hey, can we see your baby? I really want to see… um… her?" Inkyu said.

Yandere-chan chuckled. "It's a he. Here."

She looked over her right and they saw a little boy was sleeping peacefully. His hair was a dark black as his parents, and they thought that his eyes were black too.

"He's so adorable!" She squealed, but not too low for the sake of silence.

"He sure is." Kaitan added.

"Thank you. He, Youlta, really looks like his father, doesn't he?" She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. She was happy, she felt like a real mother now, and she was willing to do everything to take care of him. She would be a good mother.

* * *

"Heh, you like it don't you?" Senpai said to a one-year-old Youlta, who was lying in his criband giggling adorably at the teddy bear his father was holding. Senpai held him and cradling him in his arms.

"You are cute, do you know that?" He said as the baby smiled up at him. Then, the door opened and revealed Yandere-chan in her apron.

"Dinner is ready."

"Coming."

"Youlta!" Yandere-chan called out. "Where are you honey?... Oh, there you are!"

She found a three-year-old Youlta sitting in the living room. He had red paint all over his body. She sighed.

"Naughty naughty Youlta. Now I need to get you clean up; it's bath time anyway." Before she picked him up, she looked at the picture he drew and shivered a bit. She knew those were red flowers he drew; but in her view, they looked just like bloodstains. She looked at his paint-filled body and shivered more. It looked like he was stained with… blood!

She shook her head. 'What am I thinking? It's just red paint! Got it Yandere-chan? Red paint!'

* * *

"Look mommy! Look!" Youlta, who was five years old, called from behind Yandere-chan. She stopped chopping the vegetable and turned around to face him.

"What is it Youlta dear?"

"I drew a picture of you! Do you like it?"

"Oh thank you hon! Of course that I l-"

She paused as she looked closer to the picture. It was a very childish-looking version of her, just like when she was in high school. But due to his bad coloring skill, the color at her forehead and her bang was soiled so her forehead looked a bit dark, just like when she was… insane. And she was holding a knife! Of course that she knew her son drew it because he always saw her holding a knife when preparing meal. But her insane-like face along with the knife made her looked murderous, and that made her shivered.

"What's wrong mommy? Don't you like it?"

"No, I like it very much dear. My mind just… went out for a while."


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we start, I'm sorry for the upcoming sudden time skip. I do that because I don't think the things that happen before Youlta enters high school are necessary; beside, the main thing about this story is about Youlta in high school.**

 **That's all. Now, hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: First crush.**

A handsome boy with black eyes and hair smiled happily while walking along the street with happiness. His name was Youlta and he was born in a happy family of Yamada, his parents were officer works and he was studying at Akademi High. He was walking to his school with a calming expression.

Although the school year just started a few weeks ago but man… he couldn't believe that this was his last year of high school. Many things had happened to him here, but whatever those were bad or good, he would definitely miss this school once he graduated. He would miss his friends as well, including Aki and Akito, twins of his uncle and his aunt, Kaitan and Inkyu.

But there was one thing he was kinda upset about… This was his last year but he hadn't gotten a girlfriend, not even once! He didn't have any girlfriends since he started schools! He just… couldn't find the right type for him. It's true that he had met many pretty girls, but they couldn't attract him much. He wished he could experience once.

But the calming atmosphere this morning made him forgot about that and he continued to walk to school. He entered the gate and was greeted by his gym teacher, Kyoshi.

"Good morning!" She still had her usual smile.

"Good morning madam." He smiled back.

Kyoshi had been at his school since his parents were studying here. She had gotten a little older, but she still kept her cheerfulness.

"Hey Youlta!" A high-pitch girlish voice came from behind him and he heard someone groaned along with it. He turned around a saw one girl and one boy, they both had orange hair and emerald eyes. It were Aki and Akito!

"Aki, could you just lower your voice down? It almost ruined my ears." Akito groaned again.

"You always say that, so it has no use anymore." Aki chuckled mockingly.

Akito groaned… again.

"Good morning Aki and Akito!" Youlta said.

"Good morning to you too!" Aki said happily. "Nice weather today, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go put our bag away and then we'll meet at the fountain, okay?" Akito said.

"As always." Youlta replied and they went to their class.

* * *

Later, they were at the fountain and chatting together.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Akito's words made the two others' smile faded.

"Oh no, not again Akito!" They both said.

"I just read an anti-gravity book, and it was impossible to put it down!"

"AKITO!" They yelled annoyingly and Akito laughed.

"Hey Aki, you know what?"

"Akito… I warn you…" Aki crossed her arms.

"I'd tell you a chemistry joke…"

"Akito…!"

"…but I know I wouldn't get a reaction."

"AKITO!"

Youlta sighed while Akito kept making jokes with Aki's angry reaction. He glanced over the girls' group and suddenly, something caught his eyes. It was a girl, but something seemed different about her.

He had to admit that she was really beautiful. Her skin was a fair color and she had sparkle brownish blond eyes matching waist-length hair, some of them was held into two pigtails by two red bows. She was wearing her regular uniform, but with a pair of short white socks. She was… gorgeous, something made her very special that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Youlta? Youlta?!"

He snapped out of his thought and turned back to his friends.

"This is the first time my joke's been ignored." Akito said.

"Ah, sorry. Just got… distracted."

The bell rang and everyone went to their class, but Youlta kept staring at that girl until she had gone to a different direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the late updates guys! If you have seen my profile, you'll know that I'm getting busy with school recently. I'm terribly sorry for that :(.**

 **And holy shit! 14 favorites and 18 followers already?! Thank you so much for all of your supports!**

 **But anyway… let's get into the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Am I a Yandere?**

"Yamada!" The teacher said loudly while slamming her hand slightly down the desk. Youlta jumped and looked at her, putting down his hand which was on his face.

"Y- Yes, sensei?" He replied.

"Are you listening to the lesson? I notice that you barely pay any attention and do nothing but looking out of the window. Is something wrong with you?"

"Uh… I… I'm sorry sensei." He scratched his head while holding it down.

The teacher looked at him for a while and went back to the board. Youlta sat down embarrassingly. She was right; he didn't pay much attention today. Usually, he's quite active in class and the teachers know this. So when he isn't into the lesson, you could tell that he's depressed or something is bothering him.

And in this case, there really was something bothering him a lot.

His mind couldn't forget the golden locks with those beautiful eyes of _hers_. He couldn't get himself out from her at all – the girl he saw a few days ago. She seems so special to him, and he has never experienced the feeling that she gave him. He could feel that his heart beat very fast when he thought of her. He wanted to see her again.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggg!_

Ah, the bell rang just in time. As soon as the teacher was out of the classroom, he rushed out as fast as he could. He ran down the stairs and came to the fountain. And there she was, standing and chatting with a friend. His heart started beating fast again that he had to put a hand in front of his chest to clam it down.

After a few seconds, he realized that he was standing in the middle of the way awkwardly. And she was coming toward him!

'Oh god, this will be so awkward. What should I do?!' He asked his mind and looked around. Fortunately, there was a bench under a cherry blossom and he quickly took a seat pretending that he was eating lunch while waiting for someone. She walked pass him and once she has walked far away, he put down his lunchbox and sighed.

"Why am I feeling this way? I couldn't help but think that she's so… beautiful." he asked himself and put a hand on his head. His face was burning hot. "Let's put that aside, I need to have lunch first."

When he was about to pick up his lunchbox, his phone buzzed. He groaned. "Urg… what now?"

He went to the messages and saw an unfamiliar number. Curious, he opened it.

 _Greeting._

He stared at it confusingly. He started typing. _**Uh… sorry but, who are you?**_

 _Oh, my bad, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the most mysterious person in the school: Info-chan._

Youlta jumped at the name. Is this really her, the student people always talking about?! His friends sometimes talk about this girl, but usually he just ignores it. And now she was right here, talking with him through texts! He typed very fast. _**Are you joking?**_

 _Of course not. Info-chan never likes joking._

 _ **So… you really are Info-chan, the student that is said to always collect information about the others?**_

 _Yes. You do know me very well indeed._

 _ **But how can you know**_ **me** _ **?!**_

 _That's a very funny question. I know every single person in this school. They maybe don't know me, but I know them well. My job is to collect info about them anyway. I got that "talent" from my adopt mother, who was playing the same role in this school many years ago. I also got my name from hers._

 _ **Why are you sending texts to me?**_

 _I want to make a deal with you. If you agree with it, then I'll give you all information I know about your rivals, that means the ones that also have a crush on Sukazi Han._

He raised an eyebrow. _**Who's Suzaki Han?**_

 _Ha ha, how funny of you… You like a girl and you don't even know her name. What a shame._

Something clicked in his mind… She was talking about the girl he was thinking about! He quickly typed and sent it to her. _**You don't mean… her!?**_

 _You're clever._

 _ **Stay away from her!**_

 _Hey, chill out, it's not like that I'm going to harm her. I just mentioned her. Do you want to hear the deal?_

He stopped for a while and typed his answer with trembling fingers. _**Tell me.**_

 _Like I said, if you agree, I will provide you everything you need to win her. That includes tools, photographs and information about her and your rivals, steps for elimination methods in case you're stuck and… dirty secrets about your rivals, hee hee…But, obviously, because this is a deal so you have to have something to exchange._

 _ **What is it?**_

 _Panty shots._

 _ **What in the actual fuck?!**_

 _For each things you need, you will need to give me a certain number of panty shots by sending them to me through our phones. Some will have cheap "price": from one to five shots, but some won't be that cheap. So what do you say, deal or not?_

 _ **No way! That's so disgusting! I'm not a pervert! And I don't want to be one!**_

 _You have to give away something if you want to get something bigger, you know._

 _ **Can I exchange something else?**_

 _Terribly sorry, but that's the only option. My mom said that it's the best and dirties thing._

 _ **I'm sorry, but I'm not accepting the deal. I will do that on my own.**_

… _Okay then, but if you ever change your mind_ _then just text me. I'll always be there._

"I swear I'll never change it, ever." Youlta sighed and turned off his phone. "What was happening? I couldn't even tell." He looked at his watch.

"Oh crap! I better eat fast or else the bell will ring!"

* * *

It was afternoon and the bell rang. It was time to go home. Youlta packed up his things and walked out of the classroom. That event in lunchtime still stuck in his head for some reason.

"Come on Youlta! It's not like that you want that perverting deal!"

"Suzaki!"

Hearing her name being called by someone, he looked around and saw a boy was running toward her. He was wearing a back pack, his reddish hair slightly flew as he ran. His blue eyes were gleaming. He stopped once he was in front of him and tried to catch his breath. She spun so she fully faced him. She greeted him with a smile.

"Oh hey Gazu. What's up? I thought you have already headed home."

Seeing her smiling at him made Youlta's heart ached somehow.

"Oh… uh… I want to ask you something… uh…" That boy stuttered while scratching his head.

Youlta kept staring at him until his eyes spot something. He was holding an envelope with a heart-shaped sticker behind his back. Now with that seen, Youlta noticed that he was blushing…

He was trying to confess to her!

Without noticing, Youlta's felt his body became hotter as if his blood was being boiled up. He crutched his teeth and fisted his hands. What should he do now? He couldn't just stand up between them and beat that guy up.

"I… I want to ask if your finger still hurt after today's cooking lesson!" That red-haired boy finally spoke properly. Suzaki looked at one of her left finger.

"You mean the cut? Oh, it still hurts a little, but it isn't a big deal. So don't worry."

"That's… uh… fine now, I guess?"

"Yes. Well, bye Gazu!"

"Uh… bye…"

She said and quickly went home. Youlta felt his body calmed down a little, but still had anger in him as he walked quietly behind Gazu without him knowing. From behind, he looked at him hatefully. If this boy was brave then Youlta would have lost her for sure! He tried his best not to knock him down and accidentally did something bad. You all know what I meant.

He quietly followed him until they took different directions to their homes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I am a Yandere**

Today was another beautiful day outside indeed. The sunshine was shining brightly on the street. Usually, this sight makes Youlta happy…

But today, he wasn't feeling it.

The thought of seeing Suzaki and that guy named Gazu really haunted his mind all night. He couldn't bear that thought at all. He couldn't stand it if that became real. He didn't want to lose her. She's the only girl that could make him fall in love with.

So… he had to do something about it.

"Yo, Youlta!" Shouted Akito and Aki from behind. Youlta did turn around to wave to the twins, but with tired face. He tried his best to form a smile, but nothing could get away with their sharp eyes.

Well, the twins got their eyes from their father after all.

Anyway, spotting the odd, Aki immediately came to him and asked out loud. "Hey Youlta, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today."

"I don't want to admit it…"

Aki shot him a glare and made Akito sweated and struggled his shoulders. "Hey, I haven't finished yet! Anyway, I don't want to admit it, but you look odd, bro."

"Ah, I'm okay guys… Don't mind about that." Youlta said tiredly.

"There must be something wrong!" They both said at the same time.

"Okay, okay, geez… I… uh… stayed up too late to play video game last night, okay?!"

"Ohhhhhhhh." They, once again, both said and rolled their eyes at the same time. Youlta secretly sighed in relief. They seem determined to find out the problem, but sometimes… they get convinced (or get tricked) too easily.

Aki and Akito quickly forgot about that and headed to school with Youlta. But in Youlta's mind wasn't feeling right, though. And the other two didn't seem to notice this.

They soon reached school, and everything happened normally as always… until lunchtime.

* * *

The bell rang, telling that it was time for students to have lunch. Youlta walked to where the three friends usually have lunch. He sat on the bench and waited for the other two. Ten minutes passed… and they still hadn't arrived yet. Youlta struggled his shoulders.

"Guess I'll have to eat lunch first." He said and unwrapped his luchbox. Hmm… egg rolls with rice and salads today. He always likes it when his mother makes these for him.

Suddenly, he saw a slim figure with blond hair. It was his crush, Suzaki. He blushed again and stared at her as she sat on a bench opposite to his. As she opened her bento, someone called out her name. But this voice seemed familiar to him and... he found out that it was the boy who was trying to confess to her that day, Gazu. His blood boiled again, but he tried to keep his mind together as he watched Gazu sat beside her.

"Um… Can I sit here…? I'll… um… sit somewhere else if you mind me being here… you know." He stuttered.

"No, I don't mind at all." She smiled at him and Youlta saw Gazu's face slightly became redder. "You can sit here."

"Th… thanks."

Youlta kept his eyes on them. They went silent for a while until Gazu spoke up.

"Y… You know, Suzaki…" He scratched his head. "I… uh… really like your painting in the last Art class. It's really beautiful."

"That painting of the waterfall? Well, thanks for your compliment." She said as she looked up at the blue sky. "Actually, I always imagine myself and my dream man sitting there and watching the sight of the waterfall flowing down…"

"Y… yeah…" Gazu replied simply and went silent again. But with Youlta's sharp vision, he could see that he was mumbling something like 'I wish I would be that man someday…'

Suddenly, Suzaki dropped her handkerchief she was holding in her hand. She bent down to pick it up, but Gazu did the same and… their hands touched.

Seeing this, Youlta almost stood straight up. He couldn't stand this scene at all. Her beautiful hand… touched his undeserved hand.

Suzaki looked over Gazu and stared at him for a while. They both sat back up with her handkerchief in his hand. Gazu was speechless for a while and managed to stutter out.

"Ah… I'm sorry! Uh… h- here's your handkerchief."

"Umm.. thanks Gazu."

Everything went back to normal, but inside Youlta's mind was a sea of anger. But it was eased down a bit when Aki's voice called out for him.

"Ah, sorry Youlta! We're late!"

"It's okay guys. Let's eat, shall we?"

* * *

It was time to head home. Aki and Akito had to be home soon this afternoon, so Youlta had to walk home alone. He was standing in front of his locket and about to close its door, but he suddenly spotted something shiny in his locket. It was his scissors.

'Oh, right, we had an Art class today, and our teacher told us to bring our scissors to make some origami things.' He thought to himself and took them out.

Speaking of Art class, it reminded him of this lunch break. He started to get mad again, but he managed to calm himself down. He looked at his scissors and sighed. 'I'm too lazy to open my bag to put them in. So I'll probably hold them in my hand and head home. A pair of scissors can't harm… right?'

When he walked out, he suddenly heard someone mumbling behind the wall. He went to check because of curiosity and saw Gazu facing his back to him. His hands were holding a letter with a heart on it.

"Oh Suzaki… when will you realize my feeling for you…? You are so innocent to think about that, aren't you…?" He sighed. "Okay, I'll bring all of my courage to give this to her tomorrow!"

Without knowing, Youlta had snuck up right behind Gazu with a murderous look. When Gazu realized it, he turned back and his eyes shot opened as a pair of scissors screwed through his back. He yelled as they went deeper… and deeper into his body. Blood started to flow from where Youlta stabbed him and from his mouth too. Finally, Youlta pulled them all and watched the boy collapsed lifelessly before him.

"Confessing to her? Just keep dreaming in hell, Gazu…" Youlta said with a murderous voice. His eyes were blank. "It's so satisfied to see you lying on the ground like this… Wait… what is this on my body?!"

He looked down his hands and realized that blood had covered them along with the scissors he was holding. He touched his face and felt blood on it as well. His eyes started to become normal again. He then took a look at his body. It was soaked with the deep red color of the blood, along with the grass below the dead boy before him.

He started to panic. "W… what have I done?! What was I thinking?! How am I going to do about this?! What if someone find out? Can I just leave the corpse here and go home? No! The police will have a way to find out and arrest me. What am I going to say to my parents then?!"

He kept making more and more questions for himself and his knee collapsed on the ground. He gripped his hair and gritted his teeth. He was totally in panic.

Suddenly, he remembered something: the deal Info-chan offered him!

"Yes! Maybe she could help me… but should I risk this? If I agree, then I'll be able to get away with this murder. But what will happen next…?"

He thought for a while, but finally decided. "Just ignore it Youlta! First, get away with this and we'll think about the other things later!"

He quickly took out his phone and looked for Info-chan's numbers in the history section. Once he found it, he typed quickly.

 _ **Info-chan, I accept your offer!**_

She replied back very fast as if she was guarding her phone. _Oh, is that you Youlta? And you finally accept my offer? That's great then._

 _ **No time to chit-chat! I need your help, like, RIGHT NOW!**_

 _Calm down darling. So, what can I help you?_

 _ **I just accidentally committed a crime. I have just killed one of my rivals, Gazu. And now I needed to know how to get away with this!**_

 _Hmm… do you want to get rid of the body?_

 _ **No, that's not necessary right now. Quickly!**_

 _Okay, you know where the incinerator is, right? Dispose of your weapon there, and you're done._

 _ **What about my uniform? I can't go home with it being all bloody.**_

 _You can purchase a new one from me with 10 panty shots. Pay me then I'll throw it down from my room._

 _ **Can you debit entry? I don't have any shots right now…**_

 _Okay, your debt is 15 shots in total, for the method and the uniform. Just wait for a few seconds and I'll throw the uniform down to you._

While waiting for the uniform, he ran to the incinerator as soon as possible. He threw the scissors then ran back. He saw a new uniform lying on the ground and picked it up to change in the boy's locker room. After changing, he brought the bloody uniform to the incinerator and threw it in as well. He then activated the machine and watched it burn the things. He felt strange. Usually, he just goes here when he disposed of the trash.

Ignore that, he ran away home, leaving the corpse of the unlucky guy there.

* * *

Youlta soon arrived home and slammed the door as he leaned on it and breathed heavily. Hearing the slamming sound, Yandere-chan came and greeted him.

"Oh, you're home dear. What take you so long?"

"I… uh… I was helping my teacher cleaning, mom." He lied and he knew that it was the most terrible lie he had ever told his mom.

"Good boy, but don't make me wait for too long next time, okay?"

His mother smiled, but he knew he didn't deserve it. He felt sorry. Just because of his jealousness, he had killed a person. He ate dinner anyway and went to his bedroom. He shut the door carefully and sighed tiredly. This was a tough day, indeed.

He checked his phone and saw a message from Info-chan that he hadn't read yet because he was too busy cleaning up himself and disposed of the uniform and scissors.

 _Thank you for your business._ That was what she said.

He gripped his phone and almost cried.

He has become a Yandere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again guys! Sorry for my long absence. But now that I'm having a long break from school, I'll try to update my stories as much as possible.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Doing business with the Info-chan**

The annoying alarm clock woke Youlta up. He yawned as he stretched his arms out before rubbing his eyes. It was a very long sleep of him after a tough day.

Speaking of a tough day, his mind quickly came to the crime he committed a day before. He felt guilty and sinful again, and that _Thank you for your business_ from Info-chan really hit his mind hard.

Trying to ignore that, he put on his uniform and went downstairs. His mother, Yandere-chan, had already made a delicious breakfast. He tried as best as possible to be happy to hide away his depressed look.

"Good morning, mom!"

"Oh, good morning Youlta." She smiled at him. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, I slept very well." He said as he left the 'because I was too tired because of that' thing. He sat down and looked down at the food. "Wow, this smells delicious, mom!"

"Thanks, dear. Eat it up quickly, or else you might be late for school."

"Yes, mom!" he answered and started eating. But without realizing, his mother had already noticed him, as she used to be a skillful Yandere with good senses. But she decided to drop it, saying to herself that he probably didn't want to talk about that.

* * *

Youlta was at his school now and sighed tiredly. As he was walking through the gate, he jumped as he saw the police surrounding the place where he killed Gazu. His heart beat non-stop, he feared that the police was going to find out the killer and would arrest him for that. And when that happened, he wouldn't have anything left to face his parents' questions.

He got through the crowd of students and saw some policemen and a teacher standing beside the chalk mark that had the shape of Gazu's corpse. Pretending like he knew nothing, he asked a student that was standing next to him.

"Hey, do you know what happened?"

That student shook her head. "I'm not sure. Apparently, when that teacher was walking through the yard, she discovered a corpse, so she immediately called the police. It seems like that the victim is Gazu Gujima from class 3-4. The police are trying to find evidences."

After hearing that, Youlta could feel his heart beating even faster. After a while, one of the policemen shook his head. He sighed as he talked to the teacher.

"I'm sorry Miss Ren, but we couldn't find who the killer is." He said. "According to report, we couldn't find the weapon, so it can't be identified. Moreover, we couldn't find any fingerprints or anything that can prove who the killer is. We even tried to question the students, but found no clue. We're terribly sorry, we've tried our best."

"My student…" The teacher sobbed into her hands. Youlta felt very sorry for her.

After that, the bell rang and the students went to their own class.

* * *

Youlta was sitting on the bench alone at lunchtime. Aki and Akito were absent today, so he had to have lunch all by himself. He finished it and he sighed tiredly as he leaned his back against the bench.

"Sigh… Oh well, everything has already happened, so why bother worry about it anymore? My main goal now is to beat up my rivals and claim Suzaki."

Just as he just finished, his phone buzzed. He checked and found out a message from Info-chan.

 _This morning was interesting, wasn't it?_

 _ **Yeah, I guess…**_

 _Don't forget your debt from yesterday._

He slapped his face to his hand. "Oh right…"

He groaned and got up. He started to wonder where he should go. There are many girls around the school right now, but that place must be very suitable for him to snap a photo of "that thing". So he chose to go to the rooftop.

There were a lot of girls there. He gulped and started to approach a girl with short pink hair. She was reading a book beside the balcony railings, so this was a good chance for him. He looked around to make sure that there was no one around and then snuck behind her. He lowered himself down and quickly snapped a shot of her panties. After that, he quickly fled as fast as possible. He sent the shot to Info-chan and instantly received a reply from her.

 _Good work,_ _now I have_ _Ani's panties shot. 14 more to go._

He sighed.

* * *

 _Okay, you have paid enough 15 shots back. If you ever need anything from me again, just message me._

He signed in relief as he had done the difficult task. It was quite easy for him in the first try, but some girls look suspiciously at him when he ran away, and some girls' panties were very hard to snap a photo of. That was _really_ tough.

The bell rang.

"Okay, that's enough of this crap! Time to go to class!"

* * *

 _The next day…_

Youlta was talking with Aki and Akito during break time. While Aki was raging over Akito's bad jokes, Youlta noticed a boy was talking to Suzaki. He is quite cute with his chocolate brown hair and black glasses. Youlta suddenly felt something suspicious about this guy, since he noticed his strange behavior toward her. He wanted to learn about this boy. But, you know, he couldn't just walk to him and ask "Hey, what's your name? Are you having a crush on Suzaki because I noticed your weird behavior?" That would be very stupid and awkward.

"Hey guys." Youlta said and broke Aki and Akito's argument. "My phone just buzzed, I have to check it, so wait for me here, okay?"

"Alright." Aki replied and Youlta ran off with that lie of his.

When he was alone, he tapped on Info-chan's number and typed his message.

 _ **Hey, can you identify someone if you see their face?**_

 _Of course._

 _ **I want to know the information about a boy, can you help me? And how many panties shot does this require?**_

 _You don't need to pay me panties shot for this. You just need to snap a clear photo of their face and I'll send an ID card with the information about them. After that, the ID card will be saved to your phone._

 _ **Got it.**_

After Youlta was done texting, he notice that the boy with black glasses was walking past him. He quickly silenced his phone and snapped a photo at that boy before sending it to Info-chan. She sent him back a message instead of a ID card.

 _I couldn't see with this blurry photo. Take a clearer shot._

He then slowly and quietly walked nearer to him before taking another photo. An ID card popped up after him sending it to her.

 _Name: Wekun Henkala_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Personality: Loner_

 _Crush: Suzaki Han_

 _Club: None_

 _ **Hey Info-chan, what does the personality mean?**_

 _The personality tells about their action of how they react to killing, you taking a photo of them, etc… For example in this case, the "Loner" personality tells that he will run out of the school and tell the police after witnessing murder._

 _ **Okay, thanks.**_

'Now that I know this guy has a crush on her, I better eliminate him fast.' Youlta thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy crap… 5,200+ views, 21 favorites and 24 followers…? Thank you so much, guys! I really appreciate it a lot!**

 **And I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I know that you have been waiting for very long now, so let's just jump right into this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A suicide? Oh well… (part I)**

"Aki, what instrument does skeleton play?" Akito asked his twin sister and grinned as he waited for her to reply.

"Urg… Akito, not this shit again…" Aki crossed her arms and glanced at him. Despite that, the boy just grinned even wider and kept looking at her and waiting for her answer.

"Oh, come on Aki. I know you can guess it."

"No…"

"You can't guess? That's disappointing, though. Well, I'll give you the answer then."

"Akito… stop." Aki shot Akito a warning look.

"Skeleton plays trom- _bone._ Hahaha! Get it?! Trom- _bone?_ Because skeleton is all bone!"

All Aki did was to buried her face into her hand and groaned. Akito continued laughing as if there was no tomorrow upon her reaction.

Meanwhile, Youlta was staring at Wekun's ID on his phone screen. He had been doing it for like about 15 minutes and his eyebrow fused together in frustration. Yes, he was trying so hard to find a way to eliminate this guy, since he has a crush on Suzaki. Sweats could be seen so much on his face and hands. Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off by a finger poking his back and he shot his face upward.

"Dude! You scared me!" He turned around to face the person who surprised him, Akito.

"You're the one that scared us!" Aki said. "While Aki was standing here making his stupid jokes, you're just standing there looking at your phone as if it were the most worth-looking thing in the world."

"And your face was… scary, too." Aki added. "It was like that you wanted to kill someone. Wait… did you?"

"Wha- No! Of course not!" Youlta started to sweat harder. "Why would I?! It wasn't like that I were a serial killer or-"

"Haha! Oh man, calm down. I was just messing up with you a bit." Akito laughed again and yelped as Aki knocked on his head hard. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"This isn't a laughing matter Akito." Aki then turned to Youlta and sighed. "Youlta, if you're stressed or anything, just… tell us, okay? Don't scare us like that again."

"Sure. Thanks Aki."

The bell rang, signaling them to go to class.

* * *

"Youlta, Sachi, go dump the trash for me please."

"No prob, Mika."

It was the end of the day, but it was Youlta's turn to clean the classroom today so he had to stay until they were done cleaning. Like Mika's request, he picked up the garbage bin and headed over the incinerator with Sachi, his classmate. The incinerator reminded him so much of his first murder, but he shook his head and tried to clear his mind away from it. He didn't want to remember about it and besides, he had gotten used to it now although he had only done it once.

Well, guess that it was because he's a yandere.

"Youlta, I open the incinerator and you help me dump the trash inside, okay?" Sachi said and Youlta nodded in agreement.

As he opened the incinerator, Youlta looked around, still thinking of a way to eliminate Wekun. His eyes then looked up at the small area on the rooftop and widened.

'Wait a minute…' He thought. 'If I drop something down from there, won't it land near the incinerator…?!'

"Youlta! What are you doing? Help me dump the trash!" Sachi's voice snapped Youlta out of his mind and he turned to his classmate.

"Oh, sorry bro."

As they headed back to the classroom after doing their job, the yandere boy's eyes were locked at that spot and he grinned. 'Perfect.'

* * *

It was nearly midnight and Youlta's parents had already asleep. Youlta was still awake in his room though, and he was mumbling something to himself.

"Okay, if I push Wekun down from that spot, he will be dead by the time he hit the ground. Good. And he will land near the incinerator, so all I need to do is to dump him into that machine and clean up the blood. Then I'll make everyone think that was a suicide! Great plan you have there Youlta, you can go to sleep now."

He yawned and was about to lay down the bed when something suddenly clicked in his mind. "But wait, how can I lure him to go to that spot? And how can I make people believe that he commit suicide in the first place?!"

He continued to think more and more, but found no effort.

"Fuck."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **This was kinda short, but I hope you liked it. Leave a review and I'll see you again in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A suicide? Oh well… (part II)**

Youlta was sitting in his class studying, but he couldn't pay attention like he always does. His mind could only focus on his main problem right now: how to lure Wekun to that spot on the rooftop. Youlta once thought about stalking him to wait for the perfect opportunity to push him down. He did that, though, but it didn't work because Wekun didn't go to that spot _at all_! He pulled his hair in a very frustrated way and tried to hold back a groan, he was still in the middle of the Math period anyway.

Soon, it was lunch time, much to Youlta's relief. Aki and Akito were absent today due to a flu, and that was another plus. Now, he could sit alone and enjoy his lunch while thinking about his problem.

'Let's see… he doesn't go that spot at all… How about I change location…? No, that's the only spot I can think of right now to fake a suicide. And gosh, how am I supposed to fake his handwriting? I need to write a note to prove that it was a suicide, yet I can't fake handwriting. That means I need to look at his handwriting so I could practice. But how can I do that while we're in a different class?!'

"GAAHHH!" He shouted out loud and the students who were around that area looked at him weirdly. They were stuck in an uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry…" He apologized quietly and embarrassedly.

* * *

It was time to go home and Youlta sighed tiredly as he walked pass down the hall. Who knew eliminating rivals would be so hard?

As he walked pass Wekun's classroom, he saw no one in it as all the students had walked out. And when he glanced down one of the desk, he saw a notebook under it. Seeing that the door wasn't close yet, he walked to it and picked it up. It was Wekun's notebook. Maybe he forgot it here under his desk.

"Well, I'm quite lucky, am I not?"

He quickly took out his phone, snapped a picture at his handwriting and hurriedly walked out of the classroom before anyone could notice him.

Then, when he was outside of the school, he remembered about something and started to panic. But he quickly managed to calm down. He took out his phone and sent a message to Info-chan.

 _ **Hey Info-chan, I need to see Suzaki's handwriting. How much is it?**_

 _It costs only 1 panties shot._

 _ **Does Wekun has any… like, dark secrets or private things he doesn't want others to know? How much is it?**_

 _Only 5 panties shots. And trust me, you'll love his little secret._

* * *

Four days later, which was Friday, Wekun opened his locker and found a small pink note in it. He read it.

 _Hey Wekun, please meet me at the rooftop, you know, where the ventilation shaft is. I'll be there at 5 PM, after class is over. I want to talk about my feelings, so please be there._

Wekun could feel butterflies in his stomach and his heart racing. He couldn't deny the fact that this was Suzaki's handwriting, and she wanted to meet him to talk about her feelings.

'Oh gosh…! Is she asking me out? Is my crush crushing on me as well?! Oh boy, I really need to see her this afternoon!'

* * *

It was 5:05 PM and Wekun was waiting for his crush to come at where she asked him to. He rested his forearms nervously and uncomfortably on the fence. He then used one hand to play with the collar of his shirt as his heart wouldn't stop beating.

"God… is my dream really becoming true? Am I really going be her boyfriend…? I would be in heaven if it's true…!"

"Well, then just keep dreaming in heaven, because she's mine."

"Wha-"

Just as he turned around to figure out who that was, that person, whom he figured out was a boy, pushed his back and made his torso fell forward. Before he could protest, his feet were held and they were lifted up and taken off as his body fell down. He could see the boy's satisfied evil smile before his body and head hit the ground and blood splattered on the ground.

After seeing Wekun had fallen down completely, Youlta put down his shoes and left a note beside them. After that, he proceeded to run down to clean up the corpse, but took a last glance at his fake suicide note to make sure that it didn't have any mistake in it.

 _Dear everyone,_

 _You have always seen me as a smart student who always gets good grades and a hard-working person who gets quite a lot of money on his own, right?_

 _Well, I have been holding this secret of mine for a very long time. I… lied. I'm actually a prostitute who spent a "night" with a rich person to get that huge amount of money, or with a smart student to get them to help me to cheat on exams through an ear device. I have done "it" a thousand times that I lost counts, with both males and females._

 _Now, I felt that I have sinned myself. I regretted lying to you. I'm a horrible person. Therefore, I think I should die, I shouldn't exist._

 _Live well, my loved ones._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Wekun Henkala._

* * *

 **Wekun's secret is a little similar to Kokona's, right? Forgive me, I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and I'll see you again soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again! Sorry for the slow update. But from now on, I'll be enjoying my REAL summer vacation since I've taken my entrance exams into high school. So during this time, I'll be updating regularly.**

 **And I'll leave a little surprise for ya guys here in this chapter.**

 **Now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Friendship… or something else? (part I)**

Ah… Another beautiful day at Akademi High had arrived again.

The cherry blossoms were blooming beautifully like usual.

The students were chatting happily while walking to their class or standing near the fountain.

And a yandere boy was busy taking panties shots of the girls.

…

Wait, what was that last part?

* * *

 **Okay, you've paid enough panties shots for now. Thank you for your business.**

Youlta sighed as he read the last message from Info-chan before turning the screen of his phone off and putting it into his pocket. After eliminating Wekun, he had got 6 panties shots to pay for her, so he spent almost his morning time before class to take shots of girls' panties.

Speaking of Wekun, a teacher discovered his corpse while going around the school to check in the early morning. Of course, she called the police. But again, Youlta succeeded tricking everyone, even the police, into thinking that it was a suicide.

But unfortunately, after that "little incident", the school's rooftop fence was put up so he couldn't use that method again. Damn it!

Anyway, after paying Info-chan, he went down the stairs from the rooftop to the courtyard where students were chatting with each other. There, he saw his beloved girl, Suzaki. Beside her was another girl with chocolate brown ponytail and blue eyes and she had her arms wrapped around one of Suzaki's. They seemed to be having a good time hanging out together.

Youlta was always jealous of the girls. They can always hold each other's hands, hug or even giving each other butterfly kisses on the cheeks without getting suspicious or comments like "Lesbians!" and such. Meanwhile with the boys, only sitting next to each other while eating lunch together is already enough to make people whisper "Gaaaaaaaaay!" Of course, it isn't always like that but… usually it is like that. That's life.

Back with his crush and her friend, Youlta didn't get jealous or blood-boiled, instead, he… cringed. Yes, he really did. The way the other girl was holding Suzaki's hand and the way she was leaning her head on her friend's shoulder… they didn't look like how a girl would do to her female friend. Youlta didn't know how to describe them, he just… cringed. That was all.

Convincing himself to ignore that, he headed to class when the bell rang.

* * *

It was already lunchtime, and Youlta was grateful for that because he could finally get out of the boring History class. With his usual History teacher, he enjoyed these classes a lot. But today, she was sick so a substitute teacher taught his class today. He had to admit that with this teacher, History was boring _as hell._ It was like… just a messy and unorganized story, nothing like the interesting lessons he listened to everyday.

Anyway, he was at the rooftop eating lunch alone because the twins were absent again. There, he saw Suzaki and that same girl he saw in the morning. He could tell that they were pretty close by the way they were giving feeding each other with the food from their lunchboxes. But again, the way that girl was doing that made him cringe… again. He couldn't tell why, though.

…

'Wait…' Youlta thought. 'I need to collect her information like usual, in case I need her for something, like… blaming her for murdering, for example. Now I just have the time when she is alone, snap a photo of her, send it to Info-chan and boom, I get her information!'

* * *

Classes ended for today. After packing his book bag, he headed to the locker to change his shoes. There, he saw that girl standing about three lockers away, but she wasn't with Suzaki. He wondered why and suddenly heard her mumbled to herself.

"Why does Suzaki have to clean the class today? I want to clean with her…"

Oh, that was why.

'Hey, this is the perfect chance!' He told himself when he saw her taking out her shoes and started putting them on. He quickly took out his phone, made sure the sound was off and snapped a photo as fast as possible. Right after he did, she had done putting on her shoes so he quickly put away his phone so that he wouldn't get suspicious. He sent it to Info-chan and immediately received a reply from her, like usual. He checked the information.

 _Name: Miki Asashoen_

 _Personality: Social Butterfly_

 _Club: None_

He didn't even check the gender and crush because he thought it would be pointless since this was a girl. After closing his phone, a text message was sent to him. It was from Info-chan.

 _Check the remaining information, Youlta._

How did she know that he didn't check that? He replied her. _**Why should I? This is a girl.**_

 _Check them, Youlta. I'm sure that will be a very nice surprise to you._

Being left with curiousity, he checked them like she told him to.

 _Gender: Lesbian_

 _Crush: Suzaki Han_

'That's it? She's just a lesbian that has a crush on my beloved g-' His thought was cut off midway before his eyes went through those information again and again and again and again and again and again.

'Wait… what?'

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Haha! Did you get surprised?**

 **No?**

 **Okay…**

 **But anyway, don't get me wrong. I'm not against lesbians or gay, so don't get offended… please. ._.'**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Friendship… or something else? (part II)**

After receiving his "little surprise", Youlta quickly typed a reply to Info-chan.

 _ **Info-chan, WHAT THE FUCK?!**_

 _Well, do you know why I have to put the gender in the student ID now?_

 _ **But still, what in the actual fuck?! I**_ **did** _ **feel something suspicious from her, but I wasn't expecting… THIS!**_

 _No matter what, it happened, Youlta. All you can do is eliminate rivals, include this girl, if you want to claim Suzaki._

She did have a point. He had to do everything to get his beloved girl. Groaning in both confusion and frustration, he put his phone back into his pocket and sighed heavily. This was going to be tough, he could clearly see that.

* * *

Yep, Youlta was right. This was _real_ tough.

Normally, when he is trying to find a way to eliminate a male rival, he usually stalk him to find out his daily routine or if he goes to somewhere that could be used as a place to kill him.

But now, stalking a girl? He felt really weird about it. With a boy, he is very fine with that. But when he was stalking a girl like he was doing lately, it didn't feel natural, to him at least. He had to watch things a girl did and even go to girl private place's, including the girl's bathroom. Moreover, it was just a very small part of this mission of his.

Classes ended for today, and Youlta walked home in exhaustion. Because he wasn't used to this, stalking Miki was very tiring indeed. He hoped he would get home soon so that he could plop onto his precious bed and rest, getting ready for the next day.

He soon reached his home and he opened the door. As usual, his mother, Yandere-chan, came out to greet him with a smile.

"Welcome home, son!"

"Hi mom." He said and sighed as he walked pass her into the house.

Noticing his tiring tone, she asked him worriedly. "Youlta, are you sick or something? You don't seem very good."

"Nah, mom. I'm good. You don't have to worry about it." He lied and walked up the stairs to his room to change. After that, he went downstairs to have dinner with his mother and father, Senpai.

"So, how's school today?" Senpai asked.

"Um… It's fine, dad." Youlta answered while munching on his favorite food, which was salmon. "Nothing's really special these days."

"I see." Yandere-chan said. "Say, I still can't believe how fast time flies. It was like that just a moment ago you were just a little baby, but now you have reached the final year of high school."

"Yeah…" Youlta replied.

"But hey…" Yandere-chan paused for a while before speaking up again. "You should probably get yourself a girlfriend, Youlta."

Youlta froze.

"Hmm… yeah, your mother is kind of right, son." Senpai said after thinking for a while. "A girlfriend would be nice for you, Youlta. Beside, you are an 12th grade student anyway."

"Y- yes, I… uh… am thinking about it, r-really."

"That's great." Yandere-chan smiled. "I would really like to meet her when that happens."

After that, they went back to eating again. Suddenly, Senpai spoke up, breaking the silence. "Oh, almost to tell you something, Youlta."

"What is it, dad?"

"I and your mother will be working in Tokyo for the next three months."

"W… what? Tokyo?" Youlta asked confusedly.

"It's like… a business trip." Yandere-chan explained. "We will begin traveling next week. We would really like to bring you with us, but I'm afraid you have to take care of yourself during the time we're gone since you still have classes at school."

"We will provide money for you each month. We're sorry that we can't take you with us." Senpai said.

"It's okay, mom, dad." Youlta said. "I understand. Beside, I'm grown up now. I can look after myself."

"I'm glad to hear that." Senpai smiled.

* * *

Another day of school arrived, and Youlta was stalking Miki again. Seriously, he was tired of this shit already, but for the sake of his dream relationship, he couldn't do anything else but this. So… he had to suck it up and find a way to kill her fast.

Strange… normally she would go along with Suzaki, but today she was alone all the morning. It was lunchtime, and still no sight of Suzaki. Youlta wondered where she was.

Seeing that Miki went to the cafeteria, Youlta went there as well. He had to stalk her _and_ have lunch too. She chose a seat at one of the tables and started eating. Sitting at a table opposite to hers, he ate his food while secretly watched her. She seemed to be very bored and annoyed, probably because of the gossiping students nearby. Not for too long, she finished eating and walked out the cafeteria. He hurriedly ate his food and quietly followed her.

She walked to the hallway where the lockers are and stood by the door there. The gym teacher wasn't standing by the gate at that moment, maybe she was busy getting ready for her next class. He hid himself behind the spot which was nearest to hers and behind the second lockers row. He eave-dropped on her as she mumbled to herself.

"Urg… Why does Suzaki have to be absent today?"

Oh, that was why she was alone all morning.

"I missed her so much, and the noisy cafeteria wasn't helping at all! I wished she were here so that we could go to the rooftop to have lunch together."

He continued listening to her.

"Hmm… people have been talking the myth about the cherry blossom these days. If it is true, then will Suzaki accept my confession? I mean, I'm a girl, she's a girl and we're best friends, so… will she ever be able to accept me as her girlfriend? And if she ever will, then will the entire school gossip about us? Damn, I can't imagine how hard it would be for us to maintain our relationship together at that rate… if she accepts me."

'No, she won't ever be able to accept a lesbian like you, _bitch._ ' He thought.

"Well, you never know if you don't try. Okay, I'll try to confess my love for her this Friday… if _that guy_ doesn't confess to her first."

'Huh? What guy?' Youlta questioned.

"That red-haired fuckboy in our class… The others have been thinking that he has a crush on her, and in my opinion, he does. He always does this creepy flirting with her, touch her body whenever he has a chance and even try to stand out in classes and through grades to impress her. Yuck."

'Well, you're the same, you know.' He rolled his eyes.

"But… no matter what, I will try to confess to her without him getting in my way. That's settled then."

The bell rang and she headed back to class. He waited for her to turn at the corner and ran back to his classroom when she was completely out of his sight.

* * *

Classes ended and Youlta walked pass the gate along with the other students. While walking between two rows of the cherry blossoms, he spotted a boy with smooth red hair and blue eyes. Miki said that a guy with red hair was hitting on Suzaki, so Youlta wondered if this was him who she was talking about. Secretly, he took out his phone, snapped a photo of him and saved it. That boy seemed to notice, so he looked around, but luckily Youlta had put his phone back into his pocket just in time.

When he got back home and had dinner, he headed to his room and opened the photo gallery in his phone and sent the photo of the red-haired boy to Info-chan. Like usual, he got her reply immediately, which was a student ID.

 _Name: Sorano Ukito_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Personality: Coward_

 _Crush: Suzaki Han_

 _Club: Drama_

"Hmm… a coward, huh? So I guess he isn't a type of man the a girl needs." Youlta mumbled to himself. "And he has a crush on Suzaki, so I guess this is the boy Miki was talking about. And he's in the drama club, so I better eliminate fast, because the boys in the drama club are pretty charming, according to the girls."

He stopped for a while. "Wait… that means I have two rivals to eliminate at the same time?! Fuck, how am I gonna handle this?"

He said worriedly and tried to come up with something, but he failed so he decided to go to bed anyway.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **I was gonna write more, but it is getting pretty long so I have to cut it here. Beside, I'm going on a trip with my family soon, so… better leave a cliffhanger here. Muahahahaha!**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you soon.**

 **Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Friendship… or something else? (part III)**

It had been a week since Youlta's parents left home for Tokyo. It was a normal Sunday and he was sitting at home watching a movie called "Bittersweet Torture" he just downloaded on his computer. Literally everyone was talking about this movie and saying that this was one of the best movies of the year. It was about a boy having deep feelings for this girl, but she didn't feel the same way. His dark side then took over him and he kidnapped her. He tortured her until her sanity went down to the number zero. In the end, he got her to love only him and no one else.

As he finished the movie, he turned off his computer. "Really?" He sighed. "Is this the trending movie everyone was fucking hyped up about? The heck?!"

Honestly, he thinks that romance movies pretty good, but about the "love - get jealous - trying to win your love back" type of stereo… he's too used to it.

"Oh well, at least I watched to let out my curiosity." He yawned and walked toward his bed. It was 10 PM after all, and he was feeling pretty sleepy. Lying on his bed, he began to close his eyes, but then they suddenly opened widely again as he thought about something.

In the movie, once the girl lost her sanity due to the torture, she did everything he said. So… he was wondering if Miki would do the same if he tortured her enough. If she would, then he could tell her to kill Sorano, the guy with red hair. If that could possibly happen, then two rivals would be eliminated at the same time without a single trail of evidence for the police to find out the real cause of that.

That sounded like a good plan to Youlta, and he suddenly have everything set up perfectly. The basement in his house wasn't used for years and his parents weren't home now, so this basement might be a good place to torture her. He was very good at chemistry at school, so maybe… he could tranquilize her and bring her back into his house. He knew that there was a storage room in his school, it was empty and nothing was placed in it beside a big black case. He could put her in there and push it to his house.

…

"But wait, how can I get the syringe and the tranquilizer?!"

* * *

" _Are you alright there?"_

Youlta whispered, asking a friend who was sitting next to him. His face was very red, and he kept coughing.

" _N- no… I'm… cough… fine…"_ He answered, but Youlta knew that he was lying.

"Tadeno, are you alright there?" The Math teacher asked him. "I noticed that you kept coughing."

"I'm… cough… o… cough… okay, sens… cough… sensei…"

"You are sick, Tadeno." She said. "You should probably go t- Tadeno!" She exclaimed as Youlta's friend fainted, but luckily Youlta caught him just in time before he fell down the floor. "Oh God… Yamada, can you please take him to the infirmary?"

"Yes, sensei." He answered. He walked out of the classroom with his friend's arm over his shoulders.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! What happened to your friend?" The nurse said worriedly as Youlta entered the infirmary.

"My friend, Gaku, fainted suddenly, miss Aya." Youlta said as the nurse helped him getting Gaku over the bed. "He was sweating and coughing a lot. Can you see what is wrong with him, miss Aya?"

"Of course." She said once Gaku was laid on the bed. She touched his forehead. "Hmm… he's having a very bad temperature. Don't worry, a little rest will help him feel better soon. I'll take care of him, you should head back to your classroom or else you'll miss your lesson."

"Thank you, miss Aya." Youlta thanked her and began to walked toward the door. But as he walked pass the desk, he saw something that caught his eyes. Looking at it, he realized they were the things he needed. The syringe was in an open desk drawer and the tranquillizer was placed on the desk.

He was about to take them before being aware that the nurse was still in here. Turning around slowly, he saw that she was turning her back to him and was looking for something in the cabinet next to Gaku's bed. Taking his only chance, he grabbed his items quickly before dashing out of the room.

* * *

"Hmm… what is this?"

Asking herself curiously, Miki grabbed the pink note that was placed inside her locker.

 _Please meet me at the storage room at 5 PM this afternoon._ It read out.

"What a strange note. Who the hell asked me to meet them inside a storage room this afternoon?! It must be a pervert creep, ew!"

She was complaining until she looked at the rest of the note. _I want to tell you something out Suzaki Han._

"… Okay, I changed my mind."

The first bell of the day rang, signaling her to go to her classroom. She put the note inside her book bag and headed to class.

* * *

It was finally 5 PM. Instead of going to her locker like usual, Miki walked to the direction of the storage room.

"Hey, where are you going, Miki-chan?"

Hearing her best friend's voice, she turned around, sweating nervously. "Oh… uh, hey there Suzaki. I… uh… have someone to meet today. You can… uh… go home first."

"Ooooh!" Suzaki rubbed her chin and grinned. "Is this a guy? If so then you gotta get the chance, girl."

"Y- You got the wrong idea, Suzaki-chan!" Miki stuttered, trying not to look suspicious.

"Haha… I'm just messing around with you. Bye!"

Suzaki waved at Miki and walked away. Keeping her gaze on her, Miki sighed dreamily while blushing. "Ah… such a charm she's got… She's so beautiful… I wonder how beautiful she will look on be-" Snapping out of her own fantasy, she got back to her serious self. "Come on, Miki. This is not the time to dream!"

Reaching her designated location, she slowly opened the door and called out quietly. "Hello? I- I'm here."

Seeing no one, she stepped forward, closing the door behind her. "Anyone in here? You said you wanted to tell me something about Suzaki, right-"

Unexpectedly, someone grabbed her from behind. She panicked. She tried to squirm free, but the hands that were holding her were too strong. As a sharp point dug into the flesh of her neck, she screamed but her voice then was muffled by a hand moving up to cover her mouth. Falling into unconsciousness, she fell onto the ground as the hands let go of her.

Putting the syringe into his pocket, Youlta dragged her body to the case. He opened it and put her inside there. After that, he left for the incinerator to dispose of his weapon and went home.

At midnight, he sneaked into the school. Breaking into the storage room, he pushed the case out of the room it belonged to. The case was quite heavy, but he had his incredible strength he got from hard work out and a little help of a flat piece of wood he brought, he pushed it over the gate successfully and all the way back home. Some people saw him, but there was a show that night, so they all assumed that he was one of the musicians there and was heading home after a late-night performance.

* * *

"Urg… My head…"

Miki groaned as her eyes flutter open. Once she fully became conscious, she was startled by the sight surrounding her. She was in a pitch-black room with gray walls and just the dim light of the light bulb hanging on the ceiling. She tried to move, but the ropes that were tying her hands and body to a chair prevented her from moving any further.

Panicking, she was startled again as she heard footsteps approaching her. Soon, standing in front of her was a black-haired boy with black eyes in a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh… you're awake, huh?" He said in a low tone.

"W- who are you? And what a- are you doing to me?" She asked, scared by the evil grin on hi face.

"Who I am, that's not important." He chuckled. "And what I am doing, that's not important either."

"Answer me!" She tried to move her body forward. "Let me out of here!"

"Letting you out?" He put a finger over his lips while still keeping his gaze on her. "Hmm… why leaving so soon? We haven't had any _fun_ yet."

"W- What are you talking about…?"

"I didn't bring you here for nothing, Miki." He looked at her, who was gulping as her own name was said by a complete stranger. "Trust me. You're going to have a _great_ time here."

He started to walk closer to her.

"What are you doing?! Stay away!" She yelled at him, but found no use. "No! NOO!"

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Friendship… or something else?**

A text from Akito was sent to Youlta's phone.

 _Hey Youlta, why didnt u come to school 2day? U never missed school. Its lunchtime now and it kinda sucks w/ out u around._

 _ **Well, I don't feel very well this morning. I had a massive headache and I felt dizzy as hell.**_

 _*gasp* R u ok mate?! How r u feeling now? Rest well Youlta. Maybe this afternoon I and Aki will visit you if possible and bring u some chocolate, your fav. :)_

 _Wait! Sick people aint s'posed to eat chocolate! How 'bout I bring u cakes instead?_

 _No! Cakes aint alright either! Ok, I'll bring u some cinnamon soup then._

 _But cinnamon soup doesnt exist! AHHHHHHH! Whats wrong with me?! (/OAO)/_

Youlta chuckled at the funny text he received from his panicking friend. _**Haha, calm down Akito. You act as if I had cancer.**_

 _Ok, ok… *inhale*. Alright! Hope u'll get well soon anyway! :D_

 _ **Thanks.**_

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Youlta sighed. "I honestly felt kind of bad lying to him. He's my best friend after all."

He turned his head back to look at victim, Miki. She was still tied to the chair like a few days ago, but her expression now changed. She now had her eyes on the ground, the spark in them seemed to have faded a little due to the torture he gave her these few days. He decided to skip school today because he wanted to fasten the process a little. Beside, skipping day for only one day wouldn't kill.

She mumbled out. "Well, why don't you just finish me up?"

"Huh?"

"Kill me already. I have no more purpose in my life anymore."

"What about Suzaki?" He asked while walking toward her.

She paused for a while before speaking up again. "Just kill me…"

"Oh, I'm not going to give you your wish _that_ easily." He chuckled and bent his body down a bit so that his face was at the same level at hers. "We still have a lot of _fun,_ and I don't want to end it that quickly."

She looked up at him before widening her eyes.

"No… no…"

She mumbled and shook her head slowly while turning her gaze back down at the ground.

* * *

"Good evening." Youlta greeted as he walked into the basement.

Miki said nothing as her eyes maintained on the ground.

"How are you doing?"

Miki still stayed silent.

"No answer huh? Strange, you'd be yelling at me a few days ago when-"

"I'll do everything." She said in a robotic voice.

"Hmm?"

She looked up, revealing her soulless eyes and emotionless expression.

"I'll do whatever you tell me to do."

He looked at her with a little surprise, but soon his lips formed into a smirk. He had successfully turned her into his own mind slave. "Good."

Holding a knife in his hand, he cut the ropes and freed her. "Stand up. I'll lead you to the school."

* * *

Youlta walked quietly toward the school with Miki following behind. He didn't need to check if she was following or not, because he knew she wouldn't ever try to escape now.

Standing in front of the school gate, he knelt down and said. "Climb onto my back."

She did what he told her to. Carrying her on his back, he climbed onto a branch of a cherry blossom nearest to the gate. From there, he used all his strength and jumped through the gate. He knelt down and put her sitting behind a bush nearby. He knelt down so that his face was leveled with hers and whispered.

"Stay right here until morning, alright?"

She nodded.

"And most important, do _not_ let anyone see you. Hide somewhere else if necessary."

She nodded again.

"Good, I'll return in the morning."

* * *

Morning arrived. The bell rang, signaling the students to go to their classroom. Youlta came to school later, but on his own purpose today, so when the bell rang he just reached the gate. Standing in front of his locker to put on his indoor shoes, he glanced outside the gate to see if the gym teacher had gone to prepare for her class. She did, so he quickly ran out to where Miki was sitting, despite having his indoor shoes on but he didn't give a fuck about that. He pulled out a knife and gave it to her.

"Now, take this and kill Sorano, your _rival,_ at lunchtime."

She nodded and took the knife into her hands.

* * *

"Youlta Yamada?" Youlta's homeroom teacher called out, but got no reply. "Youlta Yamada? Are you here?" He asked, but still got no reply so he sighed. "Alright, I'll have to mark him as ab-"

"I'm here!" The door of the classroom opened, revealing a huffing Youlta. "S- sorry, I w- was late…"

"Good, you're here Yamada. Go to your seat, please." The teacher closed the student list he held. "Try to attend class sooner, Yamada, or else I'll mark you as absent."

"Yes, sensei." He replied as he sat down.

* * *

"Have you seen Miki lately, Sara?" Suzaki asked as she was sitting on the bench beside a brown-haired girl. On their hands were their lunchboxes.

"No. Why do you ask?" Sara asked as she chewed on her food.

"Don't you notice?" Suzaki said. "She has been absent for many days straight. I tried to phone and text her, but got no reply at all."

"Oh, I didn't notice it until now…"

"I wonder what had happened to her." Suzaki sighed heavily. "If possible then I'll pay her a visit today."

As they continued their conversation, a red-haired boy walked up to them. "H- hey Suzaki."

Suzaki looked up and smiled at him. "Oh, hi Sorano! What's up?"

He blushed a little upon seeing her smile. "Um… uh… I was wondering if you have any free time after school on this Friday."

"I haven't decided yet. Why do you ask anyway?"

"W- well, I… uh…"

As he was stuttering, Suzaki spotted a familiar figure from afar. It was her best friend, Miki.

"Miki!" Suzaki called out happily while waving at her. "There you are! Where have you been?"

Miki didn't answer and kept walking toward them. As she was near, Suzaki gasped when she saw the lifeless expression on her friend's face. She was frightened a bit on the inside, wondering what happened.

When Miki was right behind Sorano, who didn't notice, she held his neck and tackled him to the ground.

"What the-" He yelped out as he squirmed under her. He was about to question more, but his eyes doubled in size as Miki pulled out the knife. Not giving him enough time to even react, she aimed the knife down and dug its blade though his flesh. Everyone standing nearby gasped and took a few steps backward. Frightened, Suzaki just sat there without moving until Sara pulled her arm.

"What are you doing there, you idiot?! Don't just sit there, and watch. Run if you don't want to get hurt!" Sara said as she pulled Suzaki away from the scene.

Terrified, Suzaki stood there still, her body shaking. Her best friend was stabbing the poor boy underneath her non-stop, blood was soaking the ground and her body along with her victim's. Suddenly, she stopped and pulled the knife out of Sorano's. Suzaki was about to come to Miki and confronted her until her heart seemed to stop at the next thing that happened.

Miki was staring at her bloody knife in her hand, she slowly it held up to her face and stabbed her own neck. Gritting her teeth at the extreme pain, she pulled it out and blood spilled from where she stabbed herself. The blood stopped and she fell down to Sorano, who had already become a lifeless body.

"N- no…"

Suzaki whispered.

"MIKI!"

A hurtful shout escaped her lips as tear ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Another day had come. Youlta was walking to his class while chuckling quietly to himself.

After the incident two days before, the students called the teachers and one of them phoned the police. The police arrived not too long after. They examined the scene carefully for hours and finally concluded the most obvious thing: Miki was the murderer. While watching the police , Youlta found them stupid for trying to find more clue and smirked secretly. The police only found Miki's fingerprints on the knife and the students that witnessed the scene only told the same thing: Miki came up from nowhere, stabbed the poor boy like there was no tomorrow and killed herself afterward. His plan was perfect

While sitting near the fountain, he overheard two girls nearby talking.

"I feel bad for Suzaki."

"Yeah, me too. She haven't come to school since then. She must be very sad about Miki's death."

"How about we visit her after school?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. She probably needs her alone time right now."

"You got a point there. But I still want to help her, though."

'Hmm…' Youlta thought as they continued talking. 'Suzaki is sad? That's not good. But… what's so special about this girl Miki?'

He was about to let that topic go until his mind snapped.

'Oh SHIT! I totally forgot that she was her best friend! That explains everything! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! What do I do?!'

Trying to stay calm, he pulled out his phone and texted Info-chan.

 _ **Help me Info-chan!**_

 _What is it, Youlta?_

 _ **You heard about the murder two days ago, right?**_

 _Yeah, what's about that?_

 _ **Well, I set up that murder and successfully eliminated two rivals at the same time. But now, I realized that I accidentally upset Suzaki because that girl Miki was her BEST FRIEND! What do I do now?!**_

There was a short pause before Info-chan replied. _How about give her a gift?_

 _ **A gift?**_

 _Yes. I'm not quite sure about this because this problem rarely happens._

 _ **Whatever, at least I got a solution. Do you know what she likes?**_

 _Of course I do._

He was going to type a thank you text and asked her about it before another text from her popped up.

 _But you'll have to pay me 5 panties shots._

He groaned.

* * *

Five days passed, and Suzaki finally came to school. Sara ran up to her as she opened the classroom door.

"Suzaki, you're finally here!" Sara said. "I was so worried for you!"

Suzaki didn't reply back but sigh instead. She seemed to be in a very bad condition with bags under her eyes and messy hair. She walked toward her seat without saying a word. After sitting down, she crossed her arms on her desk and buried her face in them.

"You don't seem to be fine, so I guess I have to give you it later."

Suzaki looked up at Sara at her words. "'It'?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yesterday, a guy came to our class, asking me to give this to you." Sara took out a small box with a red bow on top. "I didn't want to accept his request at first because he looked like… a total weirdo. He wore face mask, a cap and a pair of shade glasses, so I couldn't really see his face."

"I see…" Suzaki looked down at the box. "Thanks, Sara."

"No problem."

The bell rung.

"Well, see you later." Sara said before heading to her seat. When no one was looking, she secretly opened the box and saw a cute white bow hair clip. There was also a note and it read out _Get better soon._

Looking at the hair clip and the note, she smiled a bit. Although she didn't even know this person, she felt comfort from him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I'm just putting this A/N here to tell about who gave Suzaki the gift in the last chapter, in case some of you guys didn't catch it. It was Youlta, he wore the mask, the cap and the sunglasses to hide away his face. I'm not really a good hint dropper, so blame me if you didn't catch the hint.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: How we met**

"It's 5!"

"I keep telling you, it's 7!"

"I can surely bet that it's 5!"

"No way! I'm a Math expert here!"

"Said the one who always gets below 60 in Math!"

It was late in the evening, Aki and Akito were in Akito's room because they were both stuck at a the same Math exercise. Eventually, they both got a solution to solve it, but while Aki got 5 as an answer, Akito got 7 instead. They both had their own answers, so that was the reason of why they were arguing at the moment.

Aki was very sleepy, and yet she had to deal with this exercise and argument, making her extremely frustrated. "I'm not going to repeat this again, but the answer is 5, end of story!"

Akito was going to say something back, but he paused for a while before smirking. "Oh Aki, why are you so _Mad-th_ at me?"

She stared at him motionlessly before exclaiming. "Alright, screw this, I'm going to bed!"

She then got up from her seat beside her brother and stormed out of the room, slamming the door harshly behind her back.

"Geez…" Akito chuckled before turning to his homework. But before he even picked up his pen, he stopped before realizing something. "I'm thirsty." And then he walked down the stairs and toward the kitchen. When he reached the said room, he saw his father, Kaitan, holding a cup of water inside his palm.

"Hi dad." He said and Kaitan turned to him when he was about to bring the cup to his lips.

"Oh, hi there, son." Kaitan said. "You're not asleep yet? Why are you here late at night?"

"To get some water, dad, just like you." Akito reached his arm up to grab a cup from the cupboard.

As he poured the water into his cup, his father spoke up after drinking all of the water. "I heard you and your sister arguing over… something about 5 and 7?"

"Yeah. We were arguing over the answer for a Math exercise, I got 7 and she got 5, that's all." He sighed before bringing the cup to his lips and drank the water up. He finished and sighed again. "Honestly, I couldn't concentrate on anything lately…"

"Is that so?" Kaitan looked over his son, eying him. "Something's bothering you?"

There was a long pause before the son spoke up. "… Yes."

"What is it, then?" Kaitan was in front of Akito and had put his hands onto his shoulder's without the other knowing. "Come on, I'm your dad and we're both men, so of course I'll understand."

"You promise that you won't laugh or judge…?" Akito asked unsurely.

"I promise."

Akito sighed heavily once more and scratched the back of his neck. "I… uh… um…" He was stuttering, but his father was still waiting patiently. "I h- have a t- tiny crush on a girl!"

"Really?" There was a bright smile on Kaitan's face. "That's so amazing!"

Akito looked up at Kaitan, confused. "W- what…?"

"You're a grown-up man now! I'm soooooo proud!"

"D- Dad, p- please keep it down…" Akito put a finger over his lips. "If Aki hears this then she'll make fun of me for sure."

"Right, sorry… I got a bit carried away." Kaitan chuckled. "But seriously, that's great! You're finally able to get over your ex!"

"But… I didn't say that I'd confessed to her, dad…" Akito was nervous again. "What if she rejects me…?"

"Oh, don't worry so much, Akito. You'll be fine." He paused for a while before saying. "How about I tell you a story to make you feel less afraid?"

"What story?"

"The story of how I and mom met, how that sounds?"

"Y- Yeah, please tell me dad! I'm quite curious too."

"Alright."

They both sat down on the chair at the dining table. Akito asked excitedly. "So, where did you two meet? Is it somewhere… interesting?"

"Haha… Not really."

Kaitan looked up at the ceiling as he recalled his memories.

"We met in high school, and I was in the 11th grade."

* * *

 _An orange-haired boy named Kaitan Watton sighed as he watched the cherry blossom petals fell down the ground one by one and into his palm softly. It was after school, he was sitting at a bench near the fountain alone, all by himself. Usually, his best friend, Yandere-chan, would sit right next to him and they would chat together, but she wasn't with him as regularly as she used to anymore. She was finally able to be with her love, her Senpai, and she was so happy. Of course, she still cared for her best friend, but they were no longer as close as before._

 _He looked at the petals that were in his palm and let the wind blow them away. The petals that were flying away along with the wind were like how his crush's feelings went along with her love, far away from him. Yes, he had a crush on his very best friend, but he knew he couldn't be with her. He wouldn't try to get her back either, he respected her choice. But deep inside, his heart was aching. Despite that, he told himself to move on anyway._

 _He kept his gaze at the ground below until someone spoke up. "Hey, mind if I sit here?"_

 _He looked up to see a girl. She had pink hair that was tied into two pigtails with two fluffy black scrunchies, cyan catlike eyes. Shw wore light blue eyeshadow and light pink lipstick._

" _No, I don't mind." He replied and she sat down beside him on the bench,._

 _They sat there in silence, hearing the peaceful rustling sound of the cherry blossom against the cool breeze. Two students who didn't know each other said nothing as the time went by. Eventually, she spoke up._

" _You like sitting here too?"_

" _Yeah… I think I can say so…"_

" _So you're like me, then…" She sighed and looked at the petals falling down the ground._

 _There was another long silence between them again. However, it was very pleasant, and they enjoyed it a lot. After a while, it was Kaitan's turn to speak up._

" _Well, I came here to… let my emotion out, and you?"_

 _The girl sighed again. "I'm lonely…"_

" _Do you have any friend or close ones?"_

" _Yeah, I do. Beside, my best friend is also my twin sister, but… we're not that close anymore." She said in a sad tone. "We're always beside each other, we even sits next to each other in class. But she has a boyfriend now and she's mostly with him."_

" _So she cares less for you?"_

" _No, not really. She still cares for me a lot, but… we weren't at each other's side as regular like we used to any longer. So now, I'm feeling a little… left out, maybe?"_

 _She chuckled quietly and he eyed her for a while. "You're quite similar to me…" He looked at the petals and continued. "I have a close friend, but she has a boyfriend now, so we hang out less often."_

" _I can tell that we're relatable to each other then." She smiled at him, and he returned her smile. "I have to go now, my sister will get worried if I come back home late. It was nice talking to you, bye."_

 _She waved at him as she walked away, slowly getting out of his vision._

* * *

 _It was lunchtime and Kaitan was walking to the rooftop with his lunchbox in his hands. Usually, he would have lunch with Yandere-chan, but she was with Senpai today, so he guessed that he had to eat alone again._

 _As he was walking toward the stairs, someone bumped into him accidentally. He looked at that person to see it was that pink-haired girl who he talked to last time._

" _Oh, it's you again." He said._

" _O- Oh hi." She said, holding her lunchbox. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I'm going to the rooftop to have lunch. What about you?"_

" _I'm going there as well. What a coincident!"_

" _Are you going with someone?"_

" _Um… no, why?" She asked._

" _Since I don't have anyone either, why don't we eat together? How that sounds?"_

" _Um… okay." She smiled and walked alongside him up the stairs. "I want to get to know you better, anyway."_

" _Same here." He chuckled. "It's weird that we just met once and now we want to know each other."_

" _What are you talking about? We met_ twice _, if you include this time!"_

" _Haha… you got the point there." He laughed lightly. "By the way, what's your name?"_

" _Inkyu Basu, and yours?"_

" _Kaitan Watton."_

* * *

" _Kaitan?"_

" _Hi there Inkyu." Kaitan greeted her with a smile as she was surprised that he was standing in front of her classroom. "You dropped something, so I came here to return it to you." He handed her a piece of cloth._

" _My handkerchief?" She asked._

" _Yeah, I don't know how you dropped it, though. It's not like I'm sneaking you to steal it or something, hehe…"_

 _She chuckled at his cocky grin. "You're funny, Kaitan. Anyway, thanks so much!"_

 _The bell rang._

" _Well, that's my cue. Bye!" He ran off._

 _Walking toward her seat, Inkyu heard her sister's grin. "What's with that grin, sis?" She asked as she sat down._

 _Her twin sister, Sakyu Basu, said. "Well well, looks like my dear sister will get a boyfriend soon~"_

" _W- what boyfriend?"_

" _Oh, don't you pretend that you didn't notice, Inkyu. That guy is_ definitely _hitting on you."_

 _Blushing madly, Inkyu stuttered out. "N- no way! I and Kaitan are just friends!"_

" _Friends, you said?" Her sister didn't stop her grin. "More like… friends that are getting to the next step."_

" _Sis!"_

* * *

 _It was after school, and Inkyu was walking toward her usual spot at the bench near the fountain. When Kaitan returned her handkerchief a few days ago, there was a note inside telling her to go there at Thursday after school, the exact day and time when they first met. When she reached the courtyard, Kaitan was already sitting at that spot. Seeing her, he waved and she sat down beside him._

" _You're early, Kaitan."_

" _Well, better be early than late." He said. "You're quite early too, you know."_

" _Yeah, I tried to reach here in time. Anyway…" She looked over him. "You said that you wanted to meet me here to talk about something, didn't you?"_

 _Hearing this, he gulped. "Y- yeah…"_

" _So… what is it?" She asked._

 _He suddenly held her hands into his, making her yelp in surprise. "P- please, listen to me, alright…?"_

 _She nodded, unsure about what he was doing._

" _I- I… um… I…" He stuttered out. "I- I l- I love you, Inkyu!"_

 _She gasped quietly, eye widening. "W- what did you just say, Kaitan…?"_

" _I- I love you!" He was blushing. "I- I know this is a bit sudden, but… I think I've developed feelings for you since the day we started hanging out with each other. I don't know why, but… the sad memories I was trying to forget... had faded away and was replaced by memories of you…"_

 _Silence slipped between them and she could feel his hands shaking while holding one of her own as he looked to the other direction. Smiling, she used her other hand and held his, making him jump in surprise._

' _To be honest… I think I feel the same way, too."_

" _Y- you do?" He asked, hands still shaking._

" _Yes, I really do." She smiled at him warmly. "I was feeling lonely a few months ago, but you gave me your care and warmth. You are always be there for me when my sister isn't. I love you too, Kaitan, and I'm sure of it."_

 _Looking at her, his lips formed a smile._

" _Thank you."_

* * *

"Wow, that was… romantic." Akito said as he was still looking at his father in awe.

Kaitan chuckled. "Yeah, it sure was." He then patted his son's head. "See? No one can predicts how or when your love will arrive. So don't be worried anymore and be strong, even if your feeling isn't returned."

"Geez dad… You can be very deep sometimes."

"Haha… I can agree to that."

* * *

 **Why I wrote about how Kaitan and Inkyu met each other? Well, in one of my reviews for this story, someone was confused about how the two got to each other. Honestly, when I wrote the prequel's last chapter, I… didn't think about that. I just thought that "Okay, let's choose a girl for Kaitan because I plan him to be with another girl". But when that reviewer asked that, I started to think about it and realized that I did need a story to explain their relationship. So… yeah, that's the reason.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Please leave a review and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Kill or spare? (part I)**

"Hey Akito."

Youlta turned over Akito, who was looking at the other direction toward the fountain, but the orange-haired boy didn't seem to hear him, so he decided to say again.

"Akito."

Still no response for the black-haired boy.

"Um… Akito?"

Akito, for the third time, didn't reply.

"Akito…!"

…

"AKITO! GODDAMN JESUS CHRIST TO AKITO!"

Akito finally noticed Youlta, since his ears were nearly ruined. "O- oh, Youlta?"

"What the hell, dude?!" Youlta exclaimed. "I called you four times, not including that last time, and you acted as if I didn't exist!"

"Really? Uh… S- Sorry, Youlta." Akito chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "I was… uh… distracted."

"Okay… Though that was quite unusual for you…"

"Yeah, I know…" Akito sighed and leaned his back to the bench they were sitting on.

The said orange-haired boy continued to look at the previous direction he was staring at a while ago. Curious, Youlta took a glance over his shoulder to see that his friend was looking at where the girls, including Suzaki, were. He grinned and elbowed Akito's arm.

"Ohoho… Our Akito is in loooooove~"

Upon hearing what Youlta said, Akito blushed as he turned his face back to his friend. "W- what?!"

"Oh, don't act innocent, Akito." Youlta widened his grin. "I know you are hitting on one of the girls over there, aren't ya?"

"H- Hell no!"

"Then why are you looking at them so much for no reason?"

"I- I wasn't l- looking at them!" Akito stuttered out while blushing even more. "I was j- just looking at t- the cherry blossom tree!"

Akito stayed silent for a while and let out a heavy sigh. "Forget what I said…"

"Oh, come on, I was just messing with ya." Youlta chuckled and pat his orange-headed friend, who was now looking down at the ground. "Seriously, though, what's the matter?"

"It's… nothing big, Youlta." Akito said without looking up. "Like I just said, just ignore that."

"You've been acting weird these days, don't think that I didn't notice." Youlta said with a quite serious expression on his face. "We're both guys here, man, so of course I'll understand. Beside, we're _best_ friends, remember? No need to hesitate to tell me your problems."

Akito didn't say anything until a few seconds later. "You promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

He paused again before taking another deep breath. He finally looked up at Youlta. "You were right, I'm having a crush on a girl."

"I knew it!" Youlta smiled. "So, you finally got over your ex?"

"Yeah, my dad said that same thing." Akito said. "Believe me, I fell in love with this girl at the very first sight when I saw her across the hallway."

"Oh, love at first sight, huh?" Youlta said. "How she looks like? Good?"

"More than good, she looks… absolutely beautiful. I think that's why she caught my eyes." Akito sighed dreamily. "Her hair… her eyes… oh so pretty…"

"Haha, enough dreaming for now, young sir." Youlta chuckled. "But I'm glad that you finally found a new love."

"Hey, I didn't tell you that she said yes, Youlta." Akito forced a smile. "That's why I was being so nervous all the time…"

"Nervous that she would reject you?"

Akito just nodded.

"Oh don't worry." Youlta patted his shoulder. "You've got dah chaaaarm, man."

"Haha, you're real funny sometimes." Akito chuckled. "But honestly, thanks Youlta. I felt kind of relieved that I finally told this to someone, beside my dad."

"You didn't tell Aki yet?"

"No, I felt like she would laugh at me if I did. I don't know why, though."

"Okay, let's put that aside then." Youlta stayed silent for while before speaking up again. "So… You mind telling me who this girl is?"

"Um… she's a twelve-grade student, like us, and… let me remember something…"

Youlta waited for a few more seconds before Akito spoke up again.

"Oh, and her name is Suzaki Han."

* * *

 **Ai Star, you said that you hoped Akito's crush wasn't Suzaki.**

 **Well, hoping doesn't always work, ya know.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of shorter than usual. I wanted to stop here so that I could leave the other things in the next chapter. Thanks for reading anyway.**

 **Also, thank you so much for 10,000+ views!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Kill or spare? (part II)**

Youlta couldn't believe what was happening anymore.

He really couldn't.

It was late at night and he was sitting at his computer, checking posts and his account on the school's social website. Usually, he came here when he was tired from doing too much homework and it did help him let out stress. But now, he found himself unable to enjoy it as much as he usually did. He kept thinking about the last time he was with Akito.

That day, at that moment… he couldn't believe his own ears anymore. Akito said that he had a crush on a girl. But not just any girl, it was the girl _he was after._ If it weren't then things wouldn't end up like this.

The words Akito used to say about Suzaki kept ringing in Youlta's mind.

 _I fell in love with this girl at the very first sight when I saw her across the hallway_

 _More than good, she looks… absolutely beautiful._

 _Her hair… her eyes… oh so pretty…_

"Goddamnit!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the table and making it shook. "Why not anyone else? Why _her?!"_

Breathing heavily, he then put one hand over his chest to calm himself down. He secretly cursed under his breath. If Akito were a random guy then Youlta would kill him, no problem. But instead… this guy had to be _his best goddamn friend._ And he could set his eyes on some other pretty girls out there. But noooo, it had to be Suzaki, the same girl he was _trying to claim._

…

What now? Kill him?

"No!" He yelled at himself. "Remember, Youlta. This is your best friend you're talking about!"

Killing your best friend wasn't something strange, Youlta thought. He had seen multiples movies, novels and manga about this. Two best friends both set their determination: fame, love, life… whatever they were aiming at. But no matter what it was, they must get it, even if it cost their friend's life. Some ended up with a tragic end with them killing each other, but some ended up otherwise.

Now, Youlta found himself facing a very difficult decision: Kill Akito along with his other rivals to get Suzaki, or let Akito have his girl and watch them spend happy time together.

As he was wandering around with his thoughts, thinking of the possibilities of each decision, his thinking was cut off when he saw the chat messenger popped up. He looked at the name of the sender and saw that it was Maya Fukijima. Maya was in a different class, she and Youlta met here online.

 _Hey Youlta. I'm quite surprised that you're still awake._

Youlta typed the reply. _**Well, I rarely go to bed before 10 pm.**_

 _Anyway, can I ask you a question?_

 _ **Go ahead.**_

 _Um… You know Akito Watton from class 3-2, right?_

 _ **Yeah, he's my best friend. Why you ask?**_

There was a long pause before her reply showed up. _Don't tell anyone, but I… kinda like him._

 _ **And?**_

 _And… I want you to help me set up a meeting with him…_

…

"Okay, this is fucking ridiculous. I don't have enough time to deal with this bullshit. I have my own." He said as he hesitated, hands hovering over the keyboard. "Should I deny her or what?"

After a long while, he was about to type in a "No" before his mind came up with something…

Apparently, this girl was having a little crush on Akito, which had nothing to do with him. But the point was… Akito was crushing on Suzaki at the same time, and if he wanted his best friend to stay away from her then… maybe he could be the matchmaker, pulling Akito and Maya together. That way, Suzaki wouldn't be taken away from him, he wouldn't have to kill Akito and that guy would have a new girlfriend all to himself!

"Hmm… that sounds perfect to me."

With that said, he typed in a different reply. _**Alright, I'll see what I can do.**_

 _Really? Thank you very much!_

 _ **If there's something then I'll meet you at school, or here at night. Deal?**_

 _Deal. Again, thanks!_

 _ **No prob.**_

She logged out.

"Hmm… a meeting, huh?" He chuckled. "No problem, leave it to me."

He went to get his phone and proceeded to type in a text message to Info-chan. Just when he was about to send it to her, his finger stopped, hovering over the screen. "No Youlta. You can't just ask for her help _all the time._ Come on, you're a man. You gotta know how to think, Youlta."

With that, he turned the screen off, rubbing his chin while thinking.

"Asking him to meet Mayal will be easy, just tell him that this is 'new friends meeting'. But the problem is how I'm supposed to make him develop feelings for her. Man, that'd be tough."

After a few more seconds, he spoke up again. "Hmm… a guy likes it when a girl has and knows what he likes, according to my own experience."

He then tried to recall what Akito liked. Akito once told him that he like sweets, a lot of sweets of any kind. He liked gaming too, which was good because Maya also had the same hobby. Akito was a big fan of jokes, as everyone could tell, and small animals. Anime as well.

This seemed great because they shared almost every interest!

What else?... Oh, he liked intelligent girls too!

…

Okay, that wasn't good because… Maya was kind of dumb, he wasn't lying.

Oh God… her appearance shouldn't be an ignorance. She was… okay, with straight thigh-length blond hair, green eyes, fair skin and a white headband on her head. But the problem was… she had nothing Akito wanted in a girl's appearance. He did like blond hair and headband, he once told Youlta. But he mentioned before that he liked girls with wavy hair that was tied into two long low twin tails and some light pink eyeshadows, like those cute girls in anime.

And fucking Jesus Christ… She said she wasn't good at talking with people. Then how was she supposed to talk in front of her _crush?_

…

"Okay, fuck that, I'm asking for her help."

He went ahead and sent Info-chan the message he had already typed in a few minutes ago.

 _ **Info-chan, I need your help.**_

 _What is it?_

 _ **My best friend is having a crush on Suzaki, but I don't want to kill him. Luckily, there's this girl Maya who happens to have a crush on him. She requested me to set up a meeting for her and him, and I'm planning to get them together so that he won't have my girl. But I'm having a problem… It's that she doesn't have the appearance and intelligence he wants in a girl. She's also not good at communicating. What should I do?**_

 _Before I tell you the solution, I must tell you that this method of getting two people into a relationship will take a long time, so you need to be patient. Got it?_

 _ **Got it.**_

 _Okay, here's what you can do. About her appearance, you can tell her to change it._

 _ **Will that work, though?**_

 _A lot of girls will do anything to get their crush to notice them, even changing their own looks._

 _ **Not sure if she's that kind of girl, but alright. What's next?**_

 _If you want her to be smarter, you can tutor her. You can do that, can't you?_

He hesitated for a while before replying. _**I think I can.**_

 _Good. And the last thing: communicating. Why don't you help her talking with him while they're meeting each other?_

 _ **But how am I supposed to do that? This meeting is just the two of them.**_

 _No no no, I mean helping her SECRETLY._

 _ **I'm confused.**_

 _You can hide behind a tree and tell her what to say to him through a wireless headset and an earpiece. Be careful of what you're telling her to say, though. You don't want to slow down the matchmaking process or make him lose interest in her._

 _ **But I don't have those two items you're talking about.**_

 _Then you can purchase them with two panties shots. A little fact: my mom used to sell these two just for one panty shot, but I now sell them for two shots._

"You evil Info-chan…" He groaned, but eventually typed in a reply.

 _ **Okay, deal.**_

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Matchmaking time (part I)**

It was another fine morning at Akademi High. Youlta was standing at the fountain with his best friend Akito. This was meant to be a private conversation between the two boys, so Akito's sister Aki couldn't come, although she would really want to. She could have eavesdropped on them, but she decided against it since she herself didn't like invading people's privacy.

"So… there is this girl Maya who wants to be my friend?"

"Yeah." Youlta replied his friend's question. "And she wanted you to meet her at the cherry blossom near the gate. You know that place, yes?"

"Yeah, but you said that she wanted to befriend me because she had a hard time making friends, right?" Akito crossed his arms as he leaned his body over a little, one foot slid aside about an inch. "Why me though? She could have gotten you to introduce a girl instead."

"I dunno, man." Youlta shrugged his shoulders. 'I still can't believe you're that dumb not to catch any hint.' He added secretly.

"Hmm… Okay, I'll go." Akito said after a long moment of thinking. "Tomorrow at lunchtime, you said?"

"Yep, tomorrow at lunchtime." Youlta said, nodding. "Well, see ya."

"Later!"

Akito said as he waved his hand as they parted, Akito heading to his classroom. Meanwhile, Youlta proceeded to go to the wall where Info-chan would drop him the items he ordered. But he stopped midway as he caught a familiar figure down the hallway.

"Maya!" He shouted, waving his hand up to catch her attention.

The blond girl immediately heard him and walked up to him. "Oh, Youlta? Good morning."

"Morning to you too, Maya. I'm here to tell you that I've set a date for you two."

She nearly dropped the book she was holding in her hands. "W- What? You m- mean me and Akito?! Oh god, I'm not ready for our date yet! What should I do-"

"Calm down, Maya…" He faced his palms to her and gestured his hands down. "The date is tomorrow, so you still have today to prepare."

"Oh, thank goodness…" She let out a sigh of relief. "But still, do you need anything from me?"

"Yeah, I need you to change your appearance."

She started to panic again. "Change my a- appearance? Did you mean p- plastic surgery?! Dear god, that will hurt so badly, and I cannot afford to have a plastic surgery! Plus, that will need so much time to heal, but our date is t- tomorrow! Youlta, I can't do this! But if I can't change my appearance then will Akito be interested in me?! Oh god oh god-"

"Dear Jesus Christ, just… calm down, pretty- no, _very_ please!" He cut her off once more. "I meant _nothing_ about you having to have a plastic surgery! You just need to, like… change your hairstyle and stuff!"

"Oh, that…" She stopped rambling, scratching the back of her neck. "Sorry for acting that way, it's just that… I'm very worried about meeting him. He's my crush, after all."

"I know how you feel." He patted her shoulder. "Anyway, you really need to change your appearance a little bit."

"Change what about my appearance?"

"Your hair. You should curl your hair a little, so that it's wavy, and tie it into two low twin-tails. Keep your headband, though."

"What else?"

"Do you have eyeshadows at home? If you do then put on the light pink one."

"Okay, I'll remember all of that." She said and bowed her head down. "Thanks, Youlta."

After he parted with Maya, he headed to his destined location. As he stood beside the wall, he texted Info-chan.

 **I'm here now, Info-chan.**

 _Okay, wait a sec. I'll drop them down._

He stood still in his place and waited. After a while, although he had prepared for them, he was still startled when two objects fell down onto the ground in front of his face. He knelt down and picked the wireless headset and the earpiece. He smiled at the sight of them.

"This will go well, I can feel that."

* * *

"Okay, it's time for your date, are you ready?" Youlat asked a shaking Maya.

"Y- Yeah, I think so."

"Got the earpiece?"

"Yes." She said, holding up the item he gave her.

"And the sweet?"

Her determined look immediately faded. "Oh dear goodness! I made some cookies for him, but I left it at home! What do I do, what do I do?!"

Youlta sighed and used something to tap onto her shoulder. She looked at it to see a bar of chocolate.

"Here, take this." He said, handing over her the chocolate bar. "Make sure you don't forget it again, okay?"

"Y- Yes, thanks…"

"Now go, he's waiting."

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Matchmaking time (part II)**

"H- Hello there, Akito."

Akito turned his gaze around from the small fountain near the school gate as he heard his name being called by a person behind him. As he was about to give her a greeting, he froze in place before he could say anything when he saw her. She was… absolutely one of the cutest girls in the Earth and her appearance fitted his taste very well. She had green eyes and her wavy blond hair was held into two low twin-tails and the white headband added as an addition to her cuteness. Her skin was fair and applied along her long dark eyelashes was some light pink eyeshadows.

"Ah… You must be Maya Fukijima, correct?" He said, already stunned by how she looked.

"Yes, I am. N- Nice to meet you, Akito." She said as she bowed down.

"Hey, no need for formalities." He smiled. "Say, which class are you in? I'm in class 3-C"

"I'm in class 3-A… Uh…"

She paused for a while, forgetting what to do, which made her panic a little, but not too much to catch his attention. Thankfully, Youlta, who was hiding behind a tree, was there for her rescue.

" _Maya, don't forget the chocolate."_

'Oh, right.' She thought after she heard her voice reminding her from the earpiece. She moved her hand from behind her back to place them in front of his chest, revealing a bar of chocolate.

"T- This is for you, Akito. This is o- our first meet, s- so I want you to have this."

"Oh, for me?" He asked as he took the bar from her hands. "Thanks, Maya. I love these a lot."

"Ah- I didn't know that-"

" _Don't play dumb, Maya. He won't be interested if you do."_

"I- I mean-" She tried to change her sentence naturally when he reminded her that by cutting her off. "I mean that, I knew that you have a sweet tooth! Yeah, I can tell that just by looking at you!"

"Wow, that's impressive."

'Thanks a lot, Youlta.' She thanked him secretly.

"How about you? Do you like sweets?" He asked.

"W- Well, I like them, but I don't eat them a lot-"

" _Maya!"_

"Oh, I- I mean-"

"Huh?" He cocked his head aside, noticing her awkwardness.

"I mean…" She thought of something to cover it up, which she succeeded. "I mean… _Water_ you talking about?"

He stared at her for a while before bursting into laughter. "Oh god! Nice one ya got there! Oh, I know another joke, but I'm sure if that would _crack_ you up!"

She chuckled lightly, grateful that she was able to make that up. But just after a few more seconds, she found herself stuck in another awkward silence again. She stuttered quietly, twiddling with her thumbs as sweats ran down her forehead and she tried to come up with another topic.

" _Games?"_

'Almost forgot.' She thought and began speaking up again. "Hey, do you like games?"

"No, I don't like them…"

" _W- What?! He always tells me that he likes games! This can't be!"_ Youlta panicked along with Maya as he talked to her through the devices.

Akito paused for a while before chirming up again. "I _love_ them!"

'Thank God…' Maya and Youlta had the same thought.

"So… what kind of games do you play? Adventure game?"

"Yes! That's one of the best kinds!" He said excitedly. "I like Undertale, Persona series, Heavy Rain… Oh, I can't list all of them, you know. There's way too many!"

"Yeah, I like adventure game too. How about horror games? I like them a lot, especially Detention, you know, a Taiwanese horror game."

"Detention? Yeah! So do I! Oh, and I also like Hello, Neighbor!"

'Seem like they are getting along well.' Youlta thought as they went on about video games.

Suddenly, the bell rang, telling the students it was time to go to class.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Maya." He smiled. "I gotta go now. Bye."

"G- Goodbye, Akito."

As Akito walked away and headed to his class, Youlta went out from his hiding spot and said to Maya.

"Hey, not bad, for the first meet." He smiled as he patted her back. "Well, you _did_ screw up a few times, but… you still did pretty good, not gonna lie."

"Thanks, but… I feel like that he wasn't really impressed that much…" She sighed with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Nah, don't expect too much in yourself. There's still a lot more chances, ya know."

"Yeah…"

* * *

 _Hey, Akito. How did it go? You know, your meeting with Maya.  
_

Akito, startled by the buzz, picked up his phone from the bed and checked the message from his best friend Youlta. He typed in a reply.

 _ **Well it was fine. Maya was quite shy n sumtimes acted awkwardly. But… sh's still an interesting girl. Dude, can u believe dis? We shared every interest we talked about today!**_

 _That's good to hear._ 'Because why not? I helped her talk today.' Youlta added secretly.

 _Hey, are you free at that same time on Thursday?_

 _ **Yeah, y? :/**_

 _Well, Maya wanted to meet you again. She said that you were very nice and she wanted to know about you better._

 _ **Yeah, i think i can see her again. I think she'll be a good friend. ^^**_

 _Okay, glad to hear that. See ya. :D_

 **Bye!**

 **To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Matchmaking time (part III)**

 _ **Hey Maya.**_ Youlta typed in a chat message on the school's social media, starting a conversation with Maya. _**Good job today.**_

 _Thanks._ Maya replied. _I think I'm getting used to talking to Akito now, so I feel less awkward._

 _ **Well, that was your second date with him after all, so you better be.**_

 _You're right._

 _But hey, when I said goodbye to him, he said that… he really looked forward to seeing me again, and he was smiling._

 _I'm not very sure about this for now, but I think… he's starting to take an interest in me._

'Damn, just after two dates?' Youlta thought as he replied her. _**That's good to hear.**_

 _ **Anyway, Akito said that he would be free after school on Friday. You should really come.**_

 _Of course!_ Maya's reply immediately popped up. _I mean, I don't wanna let him lose interest in me. I've come this far!_

 _ **But first…**_

 _What is it? :/_

 _ **Come to the library on Wednesday. I'm gonna tutor you.**_

 _What? Why?_

 _ **You wouldn't want to look like a dumbass in front of him, would you?**_

 _ **Besides, you screwed up when he was asking you about that English grammar thingy.**_

 _Yes, I admit that I did mess up a little bit. Still… I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I think I can pull it off myself._

 _ **Okay, so what is the highest mountain in the world?**_

 _Mount Olympic, duh._

 _ **Wrong, it's Mount Everest. Just google it if ya don't believe me.**_

Maya didn't reply back for a while, which Youlta assumed that she was looking that up. After a while, she returned.

 _Oh…_

 _ **See? How 'bout another one? Which chemical improve your mood and help you calm down ?**_

 _Uh… I dunno._

 _ **It's endorphins.**_

 _That's not fair!_

 _You are in the top ten students who always get good grades in our school!_

 _ **Well, that's why I'm tutoring you.**_

She put in a sighing emoji in her reply. _Fine, see ya at the library._

* * *

"You ready for this, Maya? This is your third date now, so try not to mess up, alright?"

"Roger." Maya answered as she plugged in her earpiece. "I'll try my best."

Like the last time, Akito was standing in front of the fountain with his back facing Maya. Youlta had already hidden behind his usual spot behind a big tree and he started to listen carefully to their conversation.

"Hey Maya." Akito smiled as he turned his body back. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes, I feel the same, Akito." Maya answered as she returned his smile.

"You know…" Akito said as he scratched the back of his neck in a nervous way. "I… honestly had been waiting for us to hang out again. I just… can't stop this urge of wanting to see you again."

'Oh boy…' Youlta thought as he continued listening. 'Shit is going down.'

With Maya, she was flustered and couldn't stop herself from blushing. He didn't say anything like this in the last two meetings, and that made her heart beat uncontrollably right now. Twiddling with her thumbs, she tried to talk properly.

"R- Really? I- I wanted to see you again too…"

There was a pause between them and everything fell into silence. All the thing happening was Maya looking away while blushing, Akito scratching his head and Youlta face-palming. The black-haired boy was about to remind Maya of what to say before Akito spoke up, breaking the silence, as well as the awkwardness.

"S- Seriously… I've wanting to say this for a very long time, but d- don't have enough courage to do so." He started. "It's that… I've always been dazzled by how you look. Y- You are very cute, Maya, not gonna kidding."

Maya felt her face burnt up even more. "T- Thank you… Oh, and I think you l- look v- very n- nice! Especially your hair."

"You're not lying, are you? My twin sister always said my hair made me look girly."

"N- No! You look good! I think orange hair suits you!"

"T- Thanks, Maya."

Maya swore that she just saw him _blushing._

"A- Anyway!" Akito said. "I got some very fun riddles for us to try. Wanna give it a go?"

"Sure, Akito. Bring them all up!"

Akito chuckled. "Haha, that's the spirit."

'Oh God… What does he have today?' Youlta thought nervously. Although he taught her some very interesting things, he still got this feeling that she would get the riddles wrong.

"Okay, here is the first one…" Akito said. "What 4-letter word can be written forward, backward or upside down, and can still be read from left to right?"

"Hmm… 4 letters, can be written forward, backward, upside down and can be read from left to right…" Maya thought for a short while as she looked down before looking back up at him. "Oh, I know! Is it the word 'noon'?"

"That's right!" Akito chirmed up. "Damn, you gave no time to think at all. Okay, how about this one? What belongs to you but others use it more than you do?"

"Your name, right?"

"Wow, two in a row? Impressive! But I bet you're not gonna get this one. There was a plane crash and every single person died. Two person survived. How can these two statement go together?"

"Okay, every single person…" Maya rubbed her chin before snapping her fingers. "Ah, it's the married couple who survived! Because if they're married, they're not 'single'."

"Holy crap!" He gasped. "Those were one of the hardest riddles ever. How can you solve them so amazingly?!"

"Um… I just… know…" She shrugged her shoulders.

Those times she spent studying with Youlta sure paid off.

* * *

Maya looked down at her watch before disappointment was shown on her face. It was really late and there was a few students left besides the three. Time sure passes when you're enjoying yourself, especially with the ones you love. She didn't want to end their date yet, but guess that she had to. Sighing, she looked back up at Akito and said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go now."

"Really…?" He asked quietly. "That sucks."

"Yeah, it does…" She stood up from the fountain's edge.

She said that, but she didn't move one bit. Her legs stayed right in their spot as if they didn't want to obey her and start moving. She bit her lips. She honestly didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here a little longer to spend more time with her crush. This was their third date after all, and her feelings for him had intensified so much more than the day she admitted to herself that she was crushing on him. He stayed still in his seat as neither of them said anything at all.

"Well, see you soon."

She started to take her steps and leave.

But then, something stopped her.

Being held back in her track, her heart skipped a beat. That was when she realized that there was a pair of arms wrapping her from behind. Akito had stood up without being noticed and he tightened his grip around her, holding her tighter to his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Her heart was beating rapidly, so fast that it could explode in any second. Her face was red as a tomato as she felt his hot breath against her neck. Time seemed to freeze, leaving the two in a pleasant silence.

"M- Maya… I-" He spoke so quietly that it sounded like a whisper. "I love you…"

Her heart skipped another beat and she said nothing.

"I- I don't know how I should put this…" He continued. "B- But… This feeling… This is so sudden… At first, I thought we were just going to be good friends, but then… this feeling just started to build up in me without me realizing it. When I finally noticed, I had already fallen for you… I love everything about you… Your hair, your eyes, your humor, your intelligence…"

"A- Akito…"

"Maya…" He hugged her tighter as if something was going to take her away from him. "This feeling of mine…Will you accept it?"

Just like Youlta, Maya was at a loss of words. This orange-haired boy was so cheerful and cocky all the time, but now he was saying all those romantic things like he was a poet. Unconsciously, she reached up one hand and touched his, earning a slight jump from him. Turning her face back to look at him, she smiled.

"Akito, of course I'll accept it. I don't know what to say either. But I know one thing that I love you too and you'll always be in my heart."

Keeping her smile, she reached her face up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. When she looked, he was blushing lightly as he returned her smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Okay, I'm really sorry for the sudden time skip at the second date. I don't think it has much content to write about, so I thought it would turn out badly and you'll waste your time waiting for another chapter to come out.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Tell me what you think and I'll see you again pretty soon.**

 **Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for such a long hitatus, guys! \;A;/**

 **School started, so I got SUPER busy (like, seriously, what the fuck? I already got three exams and there are about two or possibly more coming next week, and I haven't included school activities and extra classes yet). But anyway, I'm back, sitting my ass at the laptop and writing this. So everything's good now, let get this chapter started.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Who is the murderer? (part I)**

 _ **Hey Akito, I heard that ya confessed your feelings to Maya.**_

 _Did she tell you?_

 _ **Yeah.**_ 'This guy sure catches things fast.' Youlta thought as he typed in the reply. _**It was only through chat messages a while ago, but I sure can tell that she was smiling and crying at the same time.**_

 _Haha really? I mean, I dont mind. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now, so Im glad that shes happy._

 _ **So… after three dates, you ditched Suzaki for her?**_

" _Ditched" is not really the word 2 say it, since i never confessed to her in the first place._

 _But seriously, ive got to thank you, pal. If u didnt introduce her 2 me, i wouldnt have met her._

 _ **Nah, no prob. It's good to always make friends, yeah?**_

 _Yeah._

 _But thanks again. Night._

Akito signed out. Looking at their chat history and leaning against the chair, Youlta let out a sigh of relief. He'd made it. He's succeeded in matchmaking Akito and Maya. To be honest, he was proud of himself very much. Matchmaking was never an easy deal, that was a fact, and only ones with skills could do it smoothly. Yes, seriously. But he managed to pull it off quite well himself, though he struggled a little. Despite that, his efforts paid off in the end. He still had his girl untouched without having to kill his also-enemy best friend. Beside, that guy found a new girl and got into a relationship with her, so how awesome was that?!

In spite of the joy, Youlta was sure of one thing.

This wasn't the end.

There were still rivals out there for him to eliminate.

* * *

"Ah, it's SO good to be alive."

Youlta said in relief as he fully stretched his arms out. Damn, he was so glad that Literature class had ended, or else he could have fallen asleep before it did. He was never fond of Literature, and he was sure that almost none his other friends were. Of course, he still got pretty high scores in the exams of that mentioned subject, but you wouldn't know how hard he struggled.

But anyway, enough with the complaining. It was lunchtime and the Watton twins were waiting for him at the courtyard. He decided to head there right away.

The hallways were pretty crowded as always, and Youlta was at the ground floor, walking toward the twin doors to his destination.

…

Hmm…

Weird.

The doors to the courtyard were always open at lunchtime, since there were so many students walking through them. But today, it was… closed. Slightly closed actually, as there was a small crack between them, just enough for an ant to walk past. Youlta wondered why. He couldn't be that late, the bell just rang anyway so there was no way lunchtime was almost over. And he was damn sure that no fuck would bother closing it.

As he was walking closer to the doors, he saw another student coming to those same doors from the opposite direction. It was a boy, and he definitely did not look like some teenager thug Youlta would see on the streets. The mentioned boy has a very slim body and was carefully dressed in his uniform and an elegant rectangular pair of glasses. His hair was straight, neatly combed and his bang was swept to the right side of his forehead. And while his glasses were black and his hair was purple-ish black, his eyes were a shade of baby blue, completely contrasting the mentioned two.

The boy clearly didn't notice the closed doors because his eyes were glued to a very thick books he was holding in his hands while the other pushed the glassed up, preventing them from sliding down the bridge of his nose.

'Wait, if he keeps walking like that, he will bump into the doors, won't he?' Youlta thought. 'But… I think he'll be alright, right?'

Looking up, Youlta realized that he was not right at all.

On top of the doors, there was a bucket full of water being held back by them.

And if that boy opened the doors or just bumped into them, the bucket would fall down for sure.

Before Youlta could react, that boy had already creaked the doors open, ready to let the bucket fall down and soak him wet with water.

"Watch out!"

Youlta shouted, jumping onto the other and pushing him out of the way. As they both fell onto the floor, the bucket shelved, pouring down the water and splashing the floor wet.

"Hey, ya okay?" Youlta asked, helping the other get up.

"Wh- what…?" The boy cut himself off, still had no time to acknowledge the thing that just happened. "What just…?"

"There was a bucket of water on top of those doors." Youlta pointed the spot the bucket originally was. "And you could have got wet, dude."

Staring at the bucket and the big puddle of water, the other one slowly started to understand what happened. "Oh, I see…" Fixing his glasses, he sighed. "That same prank again."

"That same prank?" Youlta repeated in question.

"Apparently, some students invent this stuff, putting the bucket between the doors and just waiting for the others to come get wet and become their laughingstock." The boy sighed again, shaking his head. "They never get bored of this-"

He cut himself off again, making Youlta raise his eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

The boy answered him with another sigh, but this time with relief. "Oh thank god, it was just paint."

"Huh?"

"Look."

The other pointed his finger at the puddle, sighnaling Youlta to look at the same direction. Youlta did that and he ended up almost freezing. None of them noticed that the water was purely red. A bucket and red water…? Red water…? Blood…?!

"W- What the…?!"

"Haha, don't be scared. It's not blood, just water mixed with red paint." The boy laughed lightly, calming Youlta down a little.

Phew, Youlta thought that he killed someone without realizing, mopped up their blood and forgot to empty the bucket.

The boy shook his head once more in tiredness. "Gosh, they never run out of crazy ideas. First, bucket prank. And now water mixed with red paint to scare others? What if they have heart attack?"

"A- Anyway!" Youlta stuttered, trying to change the subject. "What's that book you are holding?"

"Oh, this?" The boy looked at his book. "Ah, it's a novel about detective and crime-solving things. There have been a lot of unexplained murders going on, so I'm trying to train my detecting skills and solve them."

Great. The first second ago Youlta was trying to talk about something else and a second later, they were back at the starting point again. Just fucking great…

Oh well, he was just gonna roll with it. YOLO bitches.

"I understand why, but don't you think it's pretty pointless trying to figure that stuff out? Even the police are having a hard time."

"Yes, I know. But as a member of the student council, it's my duty to maintain safety for this school."

"Student council…?" Youlta raised an eyebrow again.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me." The boy then bowed down. "I'm Seijin Itanashi, a member of the student council. Thank you very much for saving me from that prank."

"H- Hey, no need to be formal. Anyway, I'm Youlta Yamada."

"It's nice to meet you, Youlta." Seijin took a deep breath. "Anyway, back at what we were at. Akademi High had always been seen as a decent school for rich and honored students, as well as a safe place for them to study at. But now, there have recently been a lot of murders going on, and the reason is unknown. This actually happened back a very long time ago, and it now has repeated."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. And because of that, some students have started to stop attending school because they found it unsafe. The members of the student council cannot allow that, including me."

Up until this time, Youlta suddenly realized something. Normally, he would kill his rivals without any explanation for their murders. But now, he started to think of something. If he kept on doing the same thing, the students would stop going to school, like Seijin just said, and that might include Suzaki. And if she didn't come to school, he would have no chance of confessing to her. That, clearly with no doubt, spelt 'You are fucked'.

"I've got to go now." Seijin said, cutting off Youlta's lines of thoughts. "I'll see you again sometime, Youlta."

"Y- yeah, goodbye!"

Seijin opened his book and walked away, leaving Youlta behind, again full of thoughts.

* * *

'How can I do that?'

It was another beautiful morning at Akademi High, but to Youlta, everything was no beautiful at all. He could not get any sleep last night at all. Why, you ask? Because he spent all night thinking about one single question: How to make students believe that the school is safe again? Of course, he knew the only solution to that problem was reveal the murderer. But the real problem was… _how_? How can he do that? Again of course, no murderer would go to the police station and just said "Hey, I'm the killer. Surprise motherfuckers?" Well, unless they had gone insane from all the killings they did. And once again of course, he wasn't one of them.

…

All of these things were giving him a headache.

"Urg!" Youlta groaned in frustuation.

"Hey, did you hear?" A girl with black hair walking in front of him said, cutting off his lines of thoughts. "I heard that Kan was given another strike."

"Because he cheated in that last test?" The blond girl walking beside her said.

"Yeah, and the guidance councilor warned that if he gets another one, then he will be expelled."

The blond girl said nothing.

"What's wrong?" The black-haired girl asked with concern.

"You know… Kan didn't deserve that strike."

"What do you mean?"

"It's true that he cheated the previous times, but he didn't do that in the last exam. He honestly did it all by himself, I saw it."

"Then why he was caught with that answer sheet?"

"That answer sheet… It was Mika's."

"Mika?!" The black-haired girl gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah…" The blond girl sighed. "I saw her using the answer sheet, but I wasn't brave enough to tell the teacher. After a while, I again saw her dropping the sheet down and it landed beside Kan foot. That was when the teacher caught him."

"I- I can't believe it! Mika is always such a good student! She'd never cheat!"

"It's maybe because of her reputation's sake. No one would want to see an honored student getting a zero in a test, right?"

"But still, that's- that's just wrong on every level! Framing your friend for cheating?! Oh, I'm never trusting that bitch again!"

'Framing for cheating, huh?'

Youlta thought…

… before something clicked in his mind.

Framing for cheating…

Framing…

…

Oh…

 _Oh…_

 **To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Who is the murderer? (part II)**

'Framing…'

'Framing…'

Youlta repeated the word in his head over and over again. After overhearing the two girls' conversation, something clicked in his mind. According to Seijin, he had committed so many murders that the school's atmosphere had started to change. Instead of a cheerful school with high reputation, it was now a dark place where a murderer was hiding and could take actions at any time possible. That had led some students to stop attending school, and that was worrying because eventually, Suzaki would stop going to school as well.

But he had quickly come up with a solution. Basically, he just had to reveal who the murderer was, so the students would feel safe knowing the threat had been taken away. Of course, he wouldn't ever sell himself off to the police, so _someone else_ would have to take his place.

At first, he was going to put the blame on Seijin himself, but he rethought it and decided it was a totally bad idea. To join the student council, a student must meet every standard of a modest student ever: has very high grades in exams, haven't done anything suspicious or linked with crimes, always do their given duties well, etcetera… And if they break _one single rule,_ then that's it, they're kicked out of the club. So a member of the student council wouldn't easily be blamed for murdering. So, he had to pick another target-

"Ouch!"

A yelp was heard as Youlta bumped into someone. He rubbed his head and look up, realizing who he run into.

"O- Oh! Sorry Sobara!"

Yes, Sobara Ayan, one of Youlta's classmates. Everyone had to admit that she was scary as hell and tried to stay away from her as far as possible. Honestly, only her appearance was strange enough. She had dark-blue eyes, black mascara, straight bangs, two long dark-blue twin-tails that reached her knees, held high by a big white bow with blue stripes and a skull attached to it; attached to the skull was a long white strip of fake hair. She wore a black choker with a small white skull ornament, black wristband and dark-blue stockings that were torn at a few places. Not only her appearance was scary, but her stare was enough to kill as well. She was a leader of the Occult club and was seen whispering some cult-related things, so… yeah, those things combined could explain why everyone in the school never wanted to approached her.

"I'm alright." Sobara answered Youlta with her usual deep voice. "Just be careful next time, okay?" She said as she walked away.

Keeping his gaze on her, a light bulb popped up in Youlta's mind. She… was a perfect target! Oh how didn't he realize it sooner? She was scary, as the other students implied, and she was loner type, a type of people that would never bring themselves to socialize with so many people. But that wasn't the important part. For quite some times, there was this rumor that almost every day very late in the night, she lurked in the darkness and went into some very… suspicious-looking place. Some people claimed that they saw her, but no one could really tell if that was true or not, since she hid herself so well. Her creepy nature and the rumor combined, it would be no surprise if she was caught killing people.

Now, just find some way to lure her into his trap and then his job was done.

* * *

'How can I gain her trust…?'

Youlta asked himself that question as he sat near the fountain, thinking to himself. He had his plan set, but it wasn't really completed. To think a little harder, it was way more difficult than he thought. As seen as a fact, to lure someone into your trap, first you have to make them trust you so much that they will do everything you tell them to. But the real question was… "How?" We're talking about Sobara here, and as a cold person she was, her way of life was to "trust no one ever". So gaining her trust would be a huge challenge.

"Hngg…"

He looked up to the familiar voice, and there Sobara was, walking past him. She seemed to be having a very hard time holding a tall stack of thick books. She was probably bringing them to the faculty room. But as soon as she managed to balance her steps, she tripped over a rock and fell over, face-to-face with the ground. Hard.

"Ow…" She groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Hey, need a hand?"

Youlta had already walked up beside her and offered his hand toward her. What he was given back in return was her priceless reaction. She looked at him and his hand over and over again in the same cycle and suddenly, she locked eyes with him, staring as if it was her first time seeing a human in her entire life. Snapping back into reality, she slowly raised her hand and held his, boosting herself off the ground. She tried to find something to say as she dusted her clothes.

"T- Thanks…"

"No problem. Does your body hurt?"

"My head does, but it's not that serious. I appreciate the concern though." She scratched her head and looked down the ground, quickly realizing that her books had been scattered all across the ground like a mess. She knelt down and quickly picked them up. Youlta also helped her picking and stacking up the books, which made her even more surprised.

After the whole thing was done, she mumbled "Thanks" and rushed to her destination. On her way to there, she was all flustered, not knowing what just happened.

* * *

 **Sorry for this short chapter, especially after not updating for so long. And I feel that it didn't have that much of new things so… that counts as another minus.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Who is the murderer? (part III)**

" _Hey Sobara, you dropped your eraser."_

"H- huh?"

Sobara turned her head around to face Youlta, who sat right behind her in class. As she thought, her eraser was in his hand, and he handed it to her. She stared at him for a while before taking it from him shyly and turned her head back toward the board.

For the past few days, Youlta had been trying to help her a lot. One time she scratched her left knee in PE class, badly. As expected, no one wanted to help her, except for Youlta. He volunteered to get her to the nurse office, where she got her knee cleaned up and wrapped in bandages. Youlta could still remember her speechless expression. Another time, they were both called to the board to do some Math exercises, and Sobara feared for the worst because she was terrible at Math. But luckily, Youlta was there to save her. He whispered to tell her where her mistakes were and she finally got an 82 in her entire life of learning Math. Also, she was a pretty clumsy person, and Youlta always helped her pick her stuff up.

And all of these things were making Sobara confused.

Class finally ended with the bell ringing and the teacher reminding them to do their homework. It was lunch time, and the students hurriedly retrieved their bento box and went outside the classroom alone with some friends. Youlta joined them as well, taking out his bento box from his bag and started to walk out. But as he got up from his seat, he heard Sobara calling him.

"H- Hey, Yamada…"

Youlta turned his head to her and saw her fidgeting with her hands, eyes looking down. "You can call me Youlta, Sobara. And what is it?"

"U- Um…"

She was stuttering for a few seconds straight, but Youlta knew what kind of person she was and decided not to push her, instead waited patiently.

She finally spoke properly. "Uh… Nevermind…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean 'Nevermind'?"

"Ah- Just i- ignore that… It's nothing important…"

He was about to ask her about it, but seeing her nervous expression told him not to. "Okay then, Sobara. But if you need anything, just tell me, alright?"

She didn't reply as he stepped outside the classroom. But his steps were unsure. He was… worried. There was no way she called him for no reason. There had to be something here… Otherwise, she wouldn't have called him in the first place. She must have something that was troubling her. He couldn't handle his curiosity and decided to stop just outside the classroom, where he was out of her sight. He saw her taking out her bento box and started eating. He felt extremely bad for her at that point. Had she always been eating alone like that?

Just a few seconds later, he heard footsteps from afar. Someone must be walking up the stairs to the floor he was on. Not wanting to be seen as a stalking creep, he quickly left his spot and pretended to be walking away, but in a very slow pace. He saw that the people walking up were the three ganguro girls.

The said ganguro girls were very popular at his school, partly because they followed the popular fashion trend way back in mid-1990s, the fashion trend which they had very dark skin, light hair and sometimes colored hair strand in-between. In fact, they were the only group that still used that fashion trend. Hell, even one of the girls literally had five rainbow-colored hair stands on the right side of her hair! Youlta couldn't really understand fashion honestly, so he wasn't confident in telling his opinion or saying if it was good or bad. Beside for their style, they were also known for being very sweet and gentle. They stayed positive, which many students admired them for, and opposed bullying. He thought that was one of the main reasons they were so popular and admired.

They were giggling and whispering about something. When they had fully walked past him, he looked at them to see one of them was holding two chalk erasers behind her back. And they seemed to be walking toward his classroom, too. Feeling suspicious, he secretly followed them and peeked inside the room.

When they were at the door, they suddenly tip-toed their way to Sobara's seat. Then, Youlta witnessed a horrible sight. One girl clapped the erasers to Sobara's head while the other two stood around and laughed at her.

"Oh my! Your hair is completely white now, Sobara! I feel _sooooo_ bad for you!" The girl with the erasers joined her friends and started laughing, snapping a picture of her victim with her phone.

"And your food is full of chalk, so you can't eat it anymore. I guess you have to starve until school ends!" The other girl who was standing at the right added.

"Well, I think you won't mind that. Beside, no one will really care if you starve to _death!_ " The last girl joined. "I think the whole class will be better without you anyway!"

Youlta was having his mouth open the whole time. So this was what happened when no one was in the classroom except Sobara? And more importantly, those ganguro girls were nothing like everyone saw them! They… they were actually bullies! They played bad pranks on others and said bad words to them. Only bullies could do those ruthless things! So they were angels on the outside, but were so ugly on the inside?

He wanted to jump in and expose those girls, but decided that this was not the right time. Messing with them could only mean more troubles. So instead, he quickly snuck away to an empty classroom nearby and hid until the girls were off downstairs.

* * *

Another day began. As the students were sitting at their seats, waiting the teacher to arrive, Youlta stole a glance at Sobara. She was still a silent and anxious girl everyone saw, but because of that no one would know she had to go through a terrible experience. An experience of being bullied. Maybe that was why she seemed to be calling for something. Maybe she needed him to protect her from the bullies, but was too afraid for some reason… She seemed so creepy, timid and dangerous on the outside, but on the inside she must be very hurt. And about those ganguro girls too. Youlta was able to see what kind of girls they really were, and they changed 180 degrees. What a day.

The teacher finally arrived and class started. Youlta got all his thoughts away and focused to his lesson.

About ten minutes later when the teacher was explaining the lesson, a folded piece of paper was thrown at his desk. He jumped slightly at the sight of it then started looking around the class to see who threw it at him. But no one seemed to, so he just unfold the paper and read it.

It said _"Meet me at the rooftop at 4:30 pm"_

 **To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Who is the murderer? (part IV)**

Youlta stretched his arms as he activated the incinerator. He always thought that it sucks to be assigned to go dump the trash in cleaning time. Because he is in class 3-1 and his classroom is on the third floor, which is freaking far from the incinerator. He always envied the ones that got to study on the first floor. He let out a long sigh. Thank god the delinquents weren't here today. They never do anything bad to him, but their gaze is enough to kill.

Anyway, cleaning time was over and it was half past four. He took out the note from his pocket and looked at it curiously. Who could have sent him this? And why?

Welp, there was only one way to find out.

* * *

He walked up the stairs, feeling quite exhausted from the stair-climbing. As he wiped his sweats on his forehead and looked up, there she was, standing right at the door. His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Sobara… You were the one who-?"

"Yes, it was me…" She cut him off but then went quiet immediately after. "I'm- I'm sorry, but… can you come with me somewhere else…?"

Although he was confused, he nodded, and she led him to the area behind the air ventilation machine. It was quite understandable to talk here, since this is the common spot for students to have private conversations. She started fiddling with her fingers as they had stood in front of each other.

"So… Youlta… Sorry for suddenly throwing you that note…"

"Hey, no need to sorry about that, Sobara, although I do admit I was quite surprised to find out that it was you…"

"Okay, so…" She stumbled with her words, like usual. "I don't why, but… I feel like I can trust you with this… because… well… you have been very nice to me lately and… no one has been treating me that way…"

"Everyone deserves to be treated nicely if they're a good person. You're introverted doesn't mean you're a bad person, Sobara."

"I guess you're… right… Thanks…" She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "So, hear me out. I… I need your help."

He already knew what she was having troubles with, but he acted surprised anyway. "Really? About what?"

She didn't reply for a good few seconds. She seemed very hesitate, as if she was thinking if she should tell him. But she finally answered after taking a deep breath. "Y- You know about the ganguro girls, right?"

"Yes. What's about them?"

"They… They…" Her voice became quieter and more uneasy. "They are actually bullies… They… They bullied me every day…"

"What?! How? You're kidding me, right?"

"NO!" She suddenly shouted but then covered her mouth right after. This was the first time she'd raised her voice like that, and Youlta was amazed. "S- Sorry for raising my voice like that… but… what I'm saying is true!"

"But they seem to be such lovable girls! Everyone all says that they're very sweet and kind."

"It's just their masks! They're pretending! B- Because of them, I- I had to suffer every day… P- Please! I know this is sudden, but you have to believe me! Many other students like me are also trying to endure the pain they're causing…"

Her angry tone died down and what left was her quiet sobbing. She looked down and let the tears run down, fisting her hands. Seeing her in a state like that really hurt him. Bullying is never good and he hates bullying just like many other people do. He quietly took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She didn't hug him back, but he could see that her hands had relaxed and her sobbing had gotten quieter.

"Okay, I believe you, Sobara." He said as they broke the hug with his hands on her shoulders. "So from what I'm getting, you want me to expose those girls?"

"Maybe… But I don't think that's possible… because I've tried that once." She mumbled. "I tried talking to the counselor and he did call those girls to his office. But they acted very well and the counselor didn't suspect a thing…"

"Wow, they're very good to get through his sharp eyes." He was impressed but then sighed worriedly. "… And that also means it will be very hard to get them exposed…"

"I think the least we could do is to make them stop bullying people…"

He thought for a while. "… Yeah, I think so, too. I'm sure there's no way we can directly confront them, so the only ways I could think of is to make them regret bullying or threaten them with something they fear the most…."

"But… how?"

She asked, and they both fell in silence to think about. But as he guessed, they… thought of nothing at all because it was too sudden and there was so little time left. The bell rang and they said goodbye.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
